Legacy of the Darkslayer:Reactions
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: The members Devil May Cry and People form Remnant are Reaction to another world.
1. Chapter 1 redo

**Okay so I've been Talking to Zerothmask about Doing a Reading of his newest Story Legacy of the Darkslayer, and on the day this is being taped on 7:52 pm to day of 2/27/2020 He his yes. So let open this Pandora box of madness of Devil may cry and RWBY and See our loveable Blond knight and friends and Family as well as the members of Devil May Cry react to their world.**

**Disclaimer: Nether me or ZerothMask own RWBY or all the DMC game nor the really bad ones.**

**Okay I Di this in one got So I'll fix this the best way I can.**

* * *

Jaune Didn't know what well happen next as so he and team RNJR when they all wake up the next day in Mistral. being in a theater Room strap in a chair next to a 21 year old man with snow white hair who was trying to break free as well as next to his team that was knock out cool was not one of them. "Hey kid why aren't you doing anything." The man said.

"Cause I don't think were here to be killed Yes I'm freaking out inside but the only woman that had a huge ass crush on me die three month ago so if this person wanted all of us dead he or she would have done it be now plus the other guy over there are waiting." Jaune said at a low tone. Looking at two older men one wearing black coat blue trim coat as well as his look alike in a red coat.

**"Congratulation Jaune Arc you are grand Prize winner Hope you like It Your Prize cause She need your love even more now cause she been crying none stop and been wasting my paper Pyrrha Nikos you can go get your Idiot of a partner and untied the rest of them as well as his polar counter part his father and uncle and the two crushing on him as well as your friend." **Said a man who's using a voice changer that is sounding like Darth Vader. As the Jaune was then until by the last person to see. cause of this announcement woke up Everyone else in the room.

As well as a black cloaked man coming in. He raised his hand up before anything happen. "Be fore anyone start if I wanted you dead I would have just killed in your sleep but I need you help to save Jaune's world." The Man said.

"Wait how are you alive." Jaune said.

"I saw you turn to ash," Ruby said. hugging her not dead friend. As well as Nora who was grabbing the two and lifting them both.

"Your welcome," A black robe wearing man said. "You see, I was working on something that can save lives by teleporting them in a healing tank down side effect to it the person can't leave till she fully healed plus I did a lookie look in your world it's going to shit but allow my to introduce myself I go by mean names but may cakk me Foxsky for now," He said blowing his head them he main no harm. "Chaos is my domain to so to some people call my kind gods their not wrong but we do other thing them create like discover new world and wright them down. I was once human until well ever had a nuke dropped on your head not fun I lost my family as well a piece of me," The cloaked man said.

"Then why are we here," The blue coat man said.

"Two reason why I need your moves set that why you and you brother is here Nero is do to a different reason for his pain tolerance Cause I going to turn Jaune Here into a demon knight with a human heart as extra fire power to help save his world I already did this with Pyrrha to help keep alive. But I can tell you this my motive is to help them out plus it the least thing you can do Mr. Dad of the year this process is different I already go the info on your their plus you probably want to see the world I have to show." Fox said.

"So we get to See a movie and a Vacation in one okay," The man in red said.

"Good a little head up your all a part of this world so get ready to see Legacy of the Darkslayer," Fox said "Nero please sit back down as well as Jaune After this chapter you guys can sit any where you want," the two then did what the cloaked man said. "Don't be alarmed those restrictions will put on for your safety don't want Niko's and Kyrie kind Knightmare to get hurt now can we."

"Niko is this true," Kyrie said to her friend.

"No way he's not my type." Niko said. with a red face.

"You can lie to yourself but you can lie to your friends and partner you love but you don't want to hurt your best friend." Fox said.

* * *

**_In a minivan heading towards the local Mistralian Fair was a family of seven - a mother and her children - five daughters, and a single son. The mother, Jeanne Arc, was an angel in almost every sense of the word. From her looks - having long, golden hair that passed her shoulder and a single bang covering the right side of her face, a gorgeous look accented with gray-silver eyes and rosy lips. To her movement, and way of speaking. If one were to ask a variety of people regarding her personality, the results would be mixed. Some would say she acted like a cold-hearted devil, while the others would speak of her caring nature, similar to the angels of myth._**

"Wait mom but I have seven sisters not five." Jaune said.

"Wait what seven your parent need a new hobby kid," the red coat man said.

"Anyone going to say something about the last part." Nora said.

"I think I know what going on but I kneed to know more about this." The Blue coat man said.

**_Next were her daughters. The oldest was Noir, age 24. She had inherited her mother's looks, apart from her eyes, being steel blue. Two well known facts about her is her seriousness and perfectionist habit. Though once you get pass that, she's actually quite affable. Wanting to forge her own path, she had pursued a military career and held the rank of Specialist. Currently, she was off-duty, since there weren't any wide scale events that has caught the military's attention._**

**_Her weapon of choice was an O-katana with the scabbard customized into a shotgun. Yes, a shotgun. A lever action that took in either rounds or Dust. It also enabled her to swiftly draw her blade, if sheathed, by pulling the trigger, causing it to shoot out. The weapon's name was Murasama._**

**_After her were twins, Sol and Luna, age 20. Being twins, it was expected for them to look the exact same, their hair being the main difference. The former had it styled wild, like a lion's mane, while the latter had hers tied into a simple yet refined topknot._**

**_Sol was the text-book definition of energetic and adventurous, while Luna was quite the opposite, being more reserved and highly preferred to read. Despite this, the two of them aspire to become Huntresses, and are currently enrolled in Mistral's academy, Haven. Sol's weapons are twin revolvers, aptly named Amaterasu, that she often uses with gun-fu, while Luna wielded a large scythe that could be shifted into a broadsword, called Tsukuyomi._**

**_Then came Saphron, age 17. She had wavy, dirty blonde hair. Like Noir, she had inherited their father's eyes - steel blue ones. She's an understanding, kind, caring and loving type of person, liking to tease her siblings and friends. She had little interest in the art of fighting, and is instead working to become a writer. Despite this, she had been trained how to fight, using gauntlets._**

**_And the last daughter was Nera, age 15. Probably the most rowdy of the bunch, having been caught stirring trouble numerous times. She got into the art of crafting weapons and aspired to be a weapons smith. And, she turned out to be a prodigy, having managed to create numerous weapons. Although, she used them to caused the aforementioned trouble. But those were all a result of her overly protectiveness to the youngest child of all, her little brother. Jaune Arc._**

"Okay only thing that was like my family was Mom, Saphron and me being the youngest I do have older twins sisters and they do act like that but the two are into music. one is a DJ the other is a part of the first chair in classic. And Saphron is the oldest I'll tell you all about my other sisters. " Jaune said.

**_Jaune, age 9, was the most well-behaved, but also the most quiet. Due to the fact that he was the only male in his family, he had became an outcast of sorts to the children in their neighborhood, often being subjected to ridicule and bullying. At first, it was just nothing but harmless insults, until it started to become pushing and tripping. It wasn't long when someone threw the first punch, and others followed suit._**

**_He tried to hide it, but unfortunately for him, he couldn't mask his bruises and his emotions. His mother had discovered his pain and gave the most brutal tongue lashing she could to the parents of the bullies. For the most part, it worked, but some were stubborn and kept on bullying Jaune._**

**_And that was when Nera took matter into her own hands and tracked down each individual bully and humiliated them all. It was easy, since they were all in the same school. She would've been expelled if it wasn't for Jeanne's threats of having the school be shut down for negligence and allowing harm to her child._**

"Aw look at Younger Jaune," Pyrrha said.

"Dam did you-" "Yes," Jaune said cutting off the red man. "and I don't want to talk about it. it was bad enough I was put in dresses had to dodge cat fight and the hordes of hormones monsters but I got by." Jaune said

"Is that why you felt fine in a dress," Nora said,

"Vergil we dodge a bullet for mom and dad just the two us," The red man said,

"For once your right Dante," Vergil said to his brother Dante,

"Age 9 huh?" Nero said look at his right arm. "Wait he worn a Dress." Nero said. Looking at the hunters.

"I'm a man of my word," Jaune said with pride.

**_This led to Jaune becoming more of an outcast and had to be home schooled as a result._**

**_Jaune passively watched as they passed by the many houses on their way to the fair. He hoped he didn't had to be babysat by any of his sisters. He loved them, but he wanted to be alone and probably play by himself._**

**_"I wonder how things will be today. Will they be the same, or will things finally change and be different for me?"_**

**_The minivan came to a halt, snapping Jaune out of his musing. Quickly, his sisters exited the car, with him following suit. The six of them looked at the numerous amounts of rides and stands. Jeanne's eyes narrowed for a split second as she went back to the minivan._**

**_"Kids, go on ahead. Noir, take charge of your siblings. I'm just going to check on something, alright? Have fun."_**

**_The eldest sister nodded and led the others into the fair, right towards a couple of table benches, with a nearby wishing well. While Noir relayed her orders, Jaune went up to the well, looking down at the numerous coins inside. He fished out a quarter from his pocket and decided, why not? He flipped the coin into the well and made his wish._**

**_"I wish…for a friend, and for things to be finally different. I don't really care how, but I just want it to happen."_**

**_"Alright, don't wander off too far. Go on, have fun, and try to stay out of trouble, alright? Let's meet up back here after we're all done, okay?"_**

**_When no one voiced any sort of objections, Noir nodded and walked off. As Jaune was about to break off from his sisters, Nera grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. After passing a couple of more stands, Jaune finally spoke up._**

**_"Nera, where are you taking me?"_**

**_The youngest had a cheeky smirk as she stopped and looked at her little brother. "Ah come on. Did you think I'll let you have fun all by yourself? Besides, you're too young to go out all by yourself. And as your big sister, it's my duty to protect you."_**

**_Despite the annoyance he felt, Jaune couldn't help but smile at Nera's insistence in protecting him. It may be suffocating, but it also felt nice that they cared._**

**_"Alright. You win. Now, let's go win us some games!"_**

**_"That's the spirit! Come on!"_**

"Always stick with your buddy,' Ruby said feeling a light happy.

"I could bring them her you know." Fox said. to the dark red head girl.'as well as others.

* * *

**_The two siblings spent their time wandering around, playing fair games that they knew had a cheat in them. It was fun watching them gape like fish when they beat their games. They mostly took some of the sweets that were available in the stands, though Jaune did get a red fox plushy because it seemed adorable. He didn't want it, but was just compelled to for some reason._**

**_Nera and Jaune sat on the bench, compiling their winnings. The former grinned, admiring their spoils. "Heh. Serves them right for trying to cheat us out on our money. And probably on some poor souls too. So, will you take the caramel chocolates or the ones with strawberry?"_**

**_When she didn't receive a respond, Nera looked up from the pile to see Jaune staring off. She looked in the direction he was staring at and a saw a young, redheaded girl trying out the ball toss, to win the top prize - a fox plushy. And from the looks of it, she was being played a fool. From their direction, the siblings could see that the stacked cups were held together by something. Whatever it was, it made the game quite difficult. The stall owner cockily told the girl that she lost, making her feel dejected and start walking away._**

"Look Pyrrha it's a chibi you." Nora said.

"And I'm guessing these two don't meeting earlier." Kyrie said.

"We met at Beacon Academy it's destroyed now," Jaune said down castle.

**_Nera looked back at Jaune and something lit up in his eyes. Something she never saw in him. The desire to help. The youngest sister smiled and supported his decision._**

**_"Go ahead, little bro. I'll be close by."_**

**_With conviction, Jaune grabbed his fox plushy and rushed over to the redhead. "Hey, wait up!"_**

**_The redhead turned around, a bit surprised that some stranger was calling out to her. She looked at him and immediately thought he was cute. She saw what he was carrying and couldn't help but look jealous. Again, she was surprised as Jaune handed the fox plushie to her._**

"Cute huh," Niko said teasing the crimson red head blushed. "I find him more handsome now," Pyrrha said. with a little red in her cheeks.

**_"Here. You can have it."_**

"And here's Jaune's dowry." Fox said making the Arkos couple blush.

**_The girl looked shock that the cute stranger before her was giving away his plushie. For her. She looked a bit hesitant before gingerly taking it off his hands, accepting it. She pressed it against her chest tightly, looking happy._**

**_"T-Thank you." she spoke out for the first time._**

**_Jaune smiled back, scratching the back of his head. "You're welcome. My mom told me that we should help anyone in need. And, I didn't really need the plushie, so it'd be better to give it someone else who really wanted it. My name's Jaune. What's yours?"_**

**_The girl lightly blushed and looked away for a moment before introducing herself. "P-Pyrrha."_**

**_The blond nodded, before he realized that Pyrrha was just by herself. "Hey, where are your parents?"_**

**_Pyrrha looked down, a bit scared. "I got separated from them. I stopped to look at the rides and next thing I know, my parents weren't there."_**

**_"Well, do you wanna hang out with me for a while? We can go explore the fair, and maybe we'll find your parents." he suggested._**

**_Pyrrha's expression changed. She beamed and nodded. Jaune beamed back and gently grabbed her by the wrist, starting their fun. In the background, Nera couldn't help but tear up in joy in seeing her little brother socialize. It made her happy that he finally made a friend._**

"Buddy system for the win." Nora cheered.

* * *

**_This was possibly the happiest Jaune has been. Besides his family, he had always been alone. He had no friends to talk to, share his interests with, or to hang out with. His sisters didn't count because they were his sisters. To finally have a friend was a big deal for him._**

**_He and Pyrrha had very much played through all of the games they could have found, winning some and losing some. Unfortunately, they weren't able to find Pyrrha's parents, so they went to the benches, eating some candies as they talked._**

**_"So, Jaune. Can you tell me about your family?"_**

**_Jaune popped a piece of strawberry chocolate into his mouth as he spoke. "Well, Noir is in the military. People say she's scary, but I think she's nice. The only time I saw her be scary was when someone tripped her and made her dropped her caramel sundae._**

"Oh my god," Vergil said.

"You got to be kidding me," Dante said.

**_Pyrrha chewed on her chocolate bar, humming in thought. "Well, if caramel sundaes are her favorite, I think I would get angry at that man too. Plus, it's not nice to trip someone."_**

**_"Yeah. Big Sister made sure he wouldn't do that again. That bad guy's stuck in prison, I think. Anyway, next are Sol and Luna. They're like night and day. Big Sis Sol likes to make fun of me. That's why I like Luna more. She always gives me helpful and advice and would read me stories before I go to sleep. And she always gives me candy!"_**

**_The redhead nodded. Jaune then continued._**

**_"Big Sis Saphron is pretty different from my other sisters. She doesn't like fighting and likes writing books. Not much else to say. Then there's Marie. She's my favorite. She's always there for me and we hang out most of the time and prank Sol. And my mom, well, she's the greatest. She teaches me a bunch of great stuff and would always treat us whenever we do great. She's the nicest person I know, so I don't get why some people would call her a witch."_**

**_"What about your father?"_**

"Hey Fox is kid a version of,"

"There is no Nero he does not exist but he was born on this very day," Fox said.

**_Jaune's mood turned somber as his head lowered, his hair hiding his eyes. "I never met him… He just picked up and left a day before my 1st birthday. I only see pictures of him, and never got to know how he was as a person."_**

"Well that's another thing that different." Jaune said.

"Lucky you." Nero said.

"Yeah lucky me," Jaune said in a sad tone.

Vergil looked down trying not to look disappointed of his action to power.

**_Pyrrha immediately felt guilty asking that question and tried to apologize, only for Jaune to quickly turn it around._**

**_"But enough about me, what about you, Pyrrha? Tell me about yourself."_**

**_The redhead twirled her hair around shyly with one hand, and used the other to nibble on her chocolate. "Well, it's just me and my parents, actually. My dad works as an instructor in Haven while mom works at a bakery in our home. I'm actually kind of jealous of you, Jaune. I always wanted a little brother or sister to play with, but for some reason, they get sad whenever I ask for one."_**

"Wait what that isn't right," Pyrrha said.

"really?" Jaune asked.

"My mom said that my father had an operation after my birth." Pyrrha said.

**_Jaune was also confused at that but made no remark. He went to unwrap his next piece of candy only to hiss in pain and wag around his finger, a little bit of blood dripping onto the floor, making Pyrrha concerned._**

**_"You should be careful, Jaune. You never know when you'd get a paper cut."_**

**_"I know." he hissed out. "It's always when you least expect it."_**

"Yeah, here some friendly advice never fight a paper blood line user in a lemoniid factory," Fox said remembering the fight, with the bitch who kicked him into a vat of lemoniid.

**_Unknown to them, a random bystander suddenly stopped walking. His nostrils being invaded with a sweet scent as his eyes widened. But it didn't make him salivate, it made him furious. He turned around and found the source coming from Jaune. More specifically, his little paper cut._**

**_And he wasn't alone. Numerous others were doing the same motions as he is, confusing many bystanders. As one, they began to chant out a single name, shouting it louder than the previous ones._**

**_"Sparda. Sparda! SPARDA! SPARDAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

**_They roared out as their skins became a pure red. Their skins shed off, revealing reptilian-like skin, and horrifying features. Numerous people recognized what they were, but one sole idiot screamed it out._**

"Can we take a break please," Nora said.

* * *

_After a 15 minuit break_

* * *

"You may continue, But first what the F are those thing," Nora said.

"In this world the Grimm are a lower on the totem pole these are Demons," Fox said

"oh that's lovely anything else we need to know like this who is this Sparda Guy and why do they want me dead," Jaune asked.

"Sparda was a demon who betrayed his own kind fell in love with a human woman and these two son." Fox said pointing to the Sons of Sparda.

**_"DEMONS!"_**

**_All hell broke loose as everyone screamed and panicked. The demons roared and pounced on whatever that came within their sights. From behind a booth, Nera bit down a curse as she saw Jaune and Pyrrha freeze up in fear. She turned to run, only to be pushed back by a stampeding crowd, further separating her from her brother._**

**_"No! Clear the way, dammit! Jaune!"_**

**_Hearing his sister, Jaune regained his bearings and grabbed Pyrrha by the wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here!"_**

**_The two of them ran while the demons were preoccupied with slaughtering the bystanders._**

* * *

**_At the Center_**

**_"Move, people, move! Forget whatever you're doing right now and evacuate the fair! This is not a drill, nor is this an exercise! If you want to live, get out of here!" shouted out Noir as she directed the people into the exits._**

"Jaune your sisters are awesome," Nora said.

Jaune just smiled. "I know but they can be doting some time," he said.

**_Saphron was helping her out, reuniting the lost children with their parents. Luna and Sol were doing the same. The guards were trying their best to hold them off, but their weapons seemed to only piss them off._**

**_"Sissies!"_**

**_The four Arc children turned their heads, seeing Nera run up to them. Saphron, being the closest, approached her. "Nera, where's Jaune?"_**

**_Nera panted, trying to catch her breath. Before she could speak, Jeanne appeared, carrying a large briefcase. She opened it up, revealing an array of weapons, all belonging to her daughters._**

**_"Girls, gear up."_**

**_The fighters quickly grabbed their respective weapons and got ready. Saphron grabbed the battle gauntlets. Nera reached in and grabbed two guns - a twin-barreled revolver and a large automatic pistol. Jeanne reached out into the air, and a white and golden O-katana materialized into her hand. She twirled it around and flicked the handle up, She drew it and released a wide arc of energy, striking a group of demons._**

**_She sheathed back her weapon with a satisfying click. She turned back to her children, but then that's when she noticed that she was missing two of her kids. "Where did Nera go? And most importantly, where's Jaune?"_**

**_None of the girls responded since they didn't know where they were. The mother gritted her teeth in worry. "Noir, Saphron, stay here and protect the bystanders. Sol, Luna, scatter and see if there are any more trapped inside the fair. I'm going to find Nera and Jaune."_**

**_The four of them nodded and went on to their assigned tasks. The twins ran off in different directions, while Saphron and Noir stayed behind. Jeanne closed her eyes and felt out the entire area, trying to find her youngest children. It wasn't long until she pinpointed Jaune's location._**

"Um is your friend okay," Nero said looking at Ruby.

"I was going to said thing," Jaune said seeing Niko looking at the transforming weapon.

**_"Stay safe, darlings!"_**

**_"You too, mom!"_**

**_And with that, Jeanne headed off. Saphron and Noir stared at the enclosing demons with a heated glare. Her finger hovered the trigger as her hand prepared to catch the blade. "Shall we?" asked Noir._**

**_Saphron nodded. The two of them charged in to the horde of demons with a loud battle cry._**

* * *

**_Back with Jaune and Pyrrha_**

**_The two of them were still running as the demons followed them, all the while stopping for a moment to kill a few people. Jaune could only feel despair as he heard the monsters get closer._**

**_"Why is this happening?! Where did they come from?! And why do they keep following us?! Mommy, where are you?!" _**

**_Those were their shared thoughts as they hastened their speed as much as their legs could allow. Pyrrha spotted a relatively safe hiding spot and brought it Jaune's attention. They quickly headed towards there as the demons preoccupied themselves with another group of bystanders._**

**_Jaune and Pyrrha leaned against the wall, catching their breath as silent as they could. Suddenly, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune, and clutched on to him, trembling as she wept._**

**_"I'm scared, Jaune."_**

**_The blond reciprocated this action and teared up as well. "Me too, Pyrrha. Me too."_**

**_As he said this, a demon smashed through the building, the debris falling around them. Jaune's first instinct was to wrap his arms around Pyrrha in a protective manner. The demon stared down on the blond child, excitement in its eyes as it bared its fangs._**

**_"Finally! We get to exact our revenge against Sparda! Now, die h-urk!"_**

"Sin of the grandfather, Speaking which one is your father," Jaune said putting two and two together.

"Vergil is my dad," Nero said.

**_The demon's words were cut off as it got gunned down, his body shredded by bullets. Both the blond and redhead slowly looked up and saw Nera standing in front of them, holding out two guns with smoking barrels._**

**_"Get. The hell. Away from my brother!"_**

**_More demons crawled towards them, and Nera responded with pulling the trigger on her weapons - Blue Rose and Clean Sweep. While the demons were being killed, Jaune and Pyrrha quickly ran behind Nera for safety._**

**_The blonde stopped firing once there were no more demons in sight. She holstered Blue Rose and turned to her little brother and his new friend._**

**_"Come on, let's get out of here!"_**

**_Unfortunately, however, another horde of demons arrived, blocking their path. Nera gritted her teeth. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a little booth mostly unscathed from the sudden attack. She pulled out a little canister with a pin on the top, her eyes unwavering._**

**_"When I give the signal, run as fast as you can into that little booth. And don't turn back. Got it?" she whispered._**

**_Both kids nodded. Nera threw the canister into the air and shot it. The thing erupted in a bright flash, blinding the demons. Jaune and Pyrrha took this as the signal and started sprinting._**

**_The youngest daughter let out a battle cry and rapidly fired at the distracted creatures of hell, killing them all before they could react. A demon managed to evade the bullets and lunged at the blonde. Nera jumped back and spin-kicked it on the head, before blasting its chest open._**

**_Another horde appeared, making Nera blanch. "Just how badly do they want us dead?!"_**

"As much as Ruby is adorable." Fox said making her blush lucky she was hiding in her cloak when she saw the demons again.

**_Nonetheless, she stayed firm and swiftly reloaded her guns. Nera jumped high into the air twirled around, unloading on the demons like a hail storm. She landed and continued firing. She shifted her aim with Blue Rose to the right, stopping the demons that approached._**

**_Out of nowhere, a demon took her by surprise and managed to wretch Clean Sweep off her hands. The demon roared in her face then broke the gun by chomping down on it. Nera growled in anger and pulled out a dagger._**

**_"My Papa gave me that gun!"_**

**_She slid under its claws and impaled it through the chest. She flipped off behind it and stabbed it twice, making a huge gash on its back. Finally, she finished it off splitting its head in half. The blonde glared at the corpse, covered in blood_**

**_"That, was for breaking one of the few things my Papa gave me."_**

**_Nera looked yonder, seeing more demons coming out. "There has to be someone summoning them! Every time I kill one, more take its place… Papa, where are you? Please, help us."_**

* * *

**_In the booth, Jaune and Pyrrha were huddled in the corner. The only thing they could hear was the ongoing slaughter by Nera's hands._**

**_Jaune grew worried as he heard Pyrrha sniffle, whimpering out for her mother. The blond just comforted her the best he could by placing his hand on top of hers and tried to placate her fears._**

**_"Hey, don't cry. We'll get through this, I promise. Nera is strong, she'll protect us."_**

**_The redhead wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes. "Really?"_**

**_"Yeah. And after everything, we'll hang out and play again, right?"_**

**_Pyrrha smiled at the thought of being with Jaune again and nodded._**

**_"There you are~ I see you~"_**

"I just picture a mass murder saying that," Jaune said.

"If I tell you that demons and a like are much better then them. Would you believe mem" Fox said.

**_Jaune pushed Pyrrha down and screamed as she was snatched up by a demon. The demon, in simplest terms, looked like a demonic minotaur, its horns and eyes ablaze, fire coursing through its skin. Pyrrha's eyes widened at her friend being held captive._**

**_"Jaune!"_**

**_The demon rumbled out a laugh, looking at the Arc boy. "So, you are Sparda's latest descendant? Not so impressive."_**

**_"Let him go!" Pyrrha gathered up her courage and started hitting the demon on its hooves._**

"Aw that is so cute," Dante said Dante hand then slap his face. "How the hell,"

"She a female Magneto, she used the iron in your blood," Fox said. Pyrrha just gave Dante a bone chilling smile.

**_It was not amused and casually kicked her out, which also knocked her out. Before Jaune could voice out his reaction, the demon tightened its grip around him, sneering at the struggling blond._**

**_"I will enjoy this!"_**

**_The demon smacked him around like a ragdoll before tossing him up into the air and struck him with the blunt side of his weapon, sending him out of the booth._**

**_Nera, who had just killed off another horde, noticed."Jaune!" However, more demons surrounded her and blocked her path._**

**_Jaune felt his everything ache. The pain he felt right now compared was magnitudes more painful compared to the abuse he suffered from the neighborhood children. He feebly pushed himself up to witness the demon stalking up to Pyrrha, a sadistic grin on its face._**

**_"I should kill you right here and now, but I want you to suffer first! Now, watch as I end this miserable worm's life!" it declared, raising its axe up._**

**_The blond found himself standing up, trying his best to ignore the pain. "PYRRHA!" he shouted out in desperation as he ran to his newest friend._**

**_There was no way. No chance in hell that he'd let someone who gave him happiness to die just after they met. No way! He ran as far as his injured body could let him. Soon, he reached Pyrrha and pushed her out of the way, letting him be the target of the attack._**

"Please tell my I kill this guy or my in law kills this guy," Dante said.

Fox said nothing, "Hey say something," Nero said.

"Brace your Self" Fox said as needles injected in to Jaune as well as strapped him down. And was shocked with some gigavolts.

**_The demon had no time in re-coursing his action and brought down his giant axe upon Jaune's right arm, completely severing it._**

**_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed out as the blood gushed out from his newly formed stump._**

"Not the way it happened but that how I lost my first arm" Nero said.

"Oh my god Jaune no," Pyrrha said

"This is the second wo-worst pain I've fel-t," Jaune said. "Losing you was a way worst," Jaune said. look at Pyrrha and giving her a smile

"Aw the sweat, hey a Crip keeper fox, what did you inject him with." Dante asked.

"Nero's blood as well as blood of Uzumaki, and a elemental Dragon," Fox said

**_Forget what he had thought earlier. There was no greater pain than what he was feeling right now! The demon looked at the blond with an almost disappointed look._**

"Way to go other us to make us look like a liar." Jaune said.

**_"How foolish of you, boy. I had hope to grant you a quick death, but now I will make it slow and painful. I will make you bleed down to the last drop!"_**

**_The demon moved to attack once again. Jaune closed his eyes and braced for his impeding death. At this moment, Pyrrha had woken. She saw Jaune's current state and was horrified. She couldn't move, and she couldn't even speak. She could only close her eyes and pray for a miracle._**

**_And it came…with a cost._**

**_Jaune heard the sound of flesh being penetrated as his face was splattered with blood…yet he felt nothing apart from his earlier wounds. He tentatively opened up his eyes, and he dearly regretted that he did._**

**_In front of him was Nera, her face scrunched up in pain as blood dribbled down her chin, the large blade belonging to the demon poking out from her chest. Nera weakly aimed Blue Rose at the demon and shot it in the face, making him stumble and pull back his axe, letting Nera fall._**

**_No. This couldn't be happening. Not his sister! "NERAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed out, momentarily forgetting his pain._**

Both male had tears coming from their eyes. Even if Nera wasn't Jaune or Nero sister their eyes started to cry. "It's the bleeding effected. you feel what your other feels"

**_The demon groaned as it recomposed itself, feeling annoyed at the intrusion. Jaune winced and scrambled up to his sister, a large of pool blood forming under her._**

**_"Nononononononononono! Nera!" Tears steamed down his face, seeing his sister in pain and not being able to do anything about it. "Please…don't leave me!"_**

**_Despite her eminent death, Nera took the time to smile as her eyes wavered. "I-it's alright, Jaune… Everything's going to be okay. Papa will come…and save us."_**

**_"No!" he denied. "He's not coming back. He abandoned us!"_**

**_"Silly Jaune… Papa promised me…that he would come…like the heroes in fairy tails…to save us whenever we're in danger."_**

**_Jaune could only sob harder as Nera's eyes fluttered, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She turned to her little brother and made a request._**

**_"Hey, Jaune-Jaune…? Wake me up…when Papa comes, okay?"_**

**_"Do that yourself! Just don't close your eyes, please!"_**

**_"But I can't… I feel so…tired."_**

Ruby started to cry Pyrrha and Nora were trying to not cry at something so sad even death is command in their world.

**_Nera's head tilted to the side as her eyes closed. And with that, she slipped into the eternal slumber of death, never to awaken once again. Jaune desperately tried to deny it. He tried, but he couldn't. The only thing he could manage was to scream in anguish and hope that everything was just a nightmare._**

**_The demon grunted, gaining Jaune's attention and snapped him back to reality. He wasn't dreaming. Everything was real. Nera's dead, and soon, he and Pyrrha will be next._**

**_"Is this really why Sparda betrayed us? For such pathetic reasons?! Tsk, such annoyance. Now," it handled its axe with its other hand, glaring deeply into the blond. "If there will no longer be any interruptions. Perish!"_**

**_Jaune watched as the axe got closer, but he paid no heed to it due to his internal despair. "Am I really going to die? After I've just made a friend? After I've just lost my sister?" He gritted his teeth, becoming angry at his situation. "To hell with that! Power… If only I had power! Power to change my fate, power not to lose the world!"_**

**_Unknown to him, everything around him came to a halt and his surroundings changed. He was now in a dark plain with only him and a blue flame present._**

**_"Tell me, why do you desire power?" asked the flame._**

"Insert any Persona awakening theme here." Fox said this got a couple of laughs. Fox then thought what if this Jaune gotten a persona at this moment.

**_Jaune could only grit his teeth and clutch his stump of an arm, his mind flashing to his sister's corpse then to Pyrrha. He looked down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs._**

**_"I'm tired. I'm tired of being useless. I'm tired of sitting in the sidelines while my family risks their lives in trying to protect me! I want to help. I want to return the favor when they protected me. And not just them! I want to be a hero. One who saves others because they can't protect themselves. That's why… I need power!"_**

"Wow you said that back at Beacon just with power at the end, just down lose yourself to the power, it away come with a price," Fox said remembering good people who lost their way.

**_"But would you be willing to pay any price to gain it? What would you give up?" _**

**_"If I have to become a demon, then so be it!" he declared. "I'll shed my humanity. Anything...to protect those that matter to me!"_**

**_The flames seemed amused and satisfied with his answer and grew brighter._**

**_"Then step forth, and claim the power you rightfully deserve, Jaune D. Arc!" _**

"I'm going to play the P5 Awakening and will power ost I just gota."

**_Jaune's eyes snapped open. His eyes lost its soft, azure color, now replaced by a deadly, blood red. A bright light shrouded his body, making him look menacing. Whatever it was, it changed the color of his hair. No longer was it a golden blond, it had become a silvery-white, what remained of his old hair were left with nothing but the tips._**

**_"What sorcery is this?!" roared out the demon._**

"It's power, Power to protect what true matter." Fox said Just then Jotaro theme come the speakers.

**_The light then surged and went to his stump. It expanded and began to mold itself, starting to resemble an arm. The glow dissipated and showed off Jaune's new arm. It was scaled, clawed, radiating with raw energy._**

**_The demon felt itself slightly panic at the sight. "It can't be! Has he unlocked his demonic powers?!" It recomposed itself and placed up its bravado. "Feh. It matters not. He's nothing but a we-"_**

**_The demon was cut off as a fist embedded itself into its stomach, courtesy of Jaune. He roared and smacked the demon onto the ground. He straddled it and started pummeling him with his new arm at a rapid pace._**

"Wow that fit perfectly." said Dante.

**_Jaune then punched it through the head, leaving a gaping hole. He looked at the other demons, scaring them with his blood-coated face._**

**_"Who's next?" he spoke in a warped and echoed tone._**

**_The demons didn't move, completely frozen at the amount of energy that Jaune exuded. The blond narrowed his eyes and slowly stood up, huffing out in anger._**

**_"If none of you are gonna move, then I'll grab the first napkin!"_**

**_And it was literal. A phantom arm emerged besides him and snatched one of the demons. He looked at it with contempt and smashed it into the pavement, immediately disintegrating it. He raised and crossed his arms together, blocking the attack of two demons. The blond clenched his fist and punched through the demon's chest clean. Jaune pulled back and grabbed the other one by the head and crushed it mercilessly._**

"Sorry Pyrrha," Jaune said looking down.

"No Jaune I'm sorry for what I did." She said.

**_In the sidelines, Pyrrha watched in a mixture of awe and fear as Jaune basically beat the demon into submission. She couldn't deny the fact that the way he was acting was scaring her, especially his eyes. She then noticed a strings of red emanating from the demons and entering his arm._**

**_Pyrrha screamed as a demon grabbed her from behind and tried to suffocate her. Jaune turned around and panicked. "Pyrrha!"_**

"Oh craft basket," Ren said.

**_Before Jaune could even more, the demon's arms fell limp as its head rolled off its body. Pyrrha shrieked in fear and quickly ran into Jaune's arms. He hovered his demonic arm over her protectively, getting anxious as to what killed the demon._**

**_The demon's headless corpse slumped down and revealed his mother, Jeanne, her weapon now stained with blood. Jaune's eyes bugged out in surprise._**

**_"Mom?!"_**

"Holy Shit," Dante said.

"Language," Ruby said holding up a jar.

Dante look at her then look at their host. "She is trust me," Fox said.

**_Before she could respond, more demons popped out and lunged right at her, Jeanne sheathed back her blade and slipped into an Iaido stance. She narrowed her eyes at the creatures of hell and dashed forward, disappearing in the blink of an eye. No one reacted as she reappeared behind Jaune and Pyrrha, her weapon drawn. Jeanne wasted no time and placed back her blade in its sheath with a satisfying click, blades of light shredding the demons into nothingness._**

**_The mother turned around to face the two, looking very worried. "Are you alright?"_**

**_"Mom…" Jaune mumbled out. He lost the red glow in his eyes and ran into his mother's chest, letting loose the tears that have been building up. "N-Nera, she's-!"_**

**_Jeanne looked at her son in confusion, before spotting her youngest daughter's body, sporting a large gash with a pool of blood below her._**

**_"No…"_**

**_Jeanne took a few steps forward, tears threatening to burst out as she slowly approached Nera's corpse._**

**_"Not my baby girl…" she uttered to herself in disbelief._**

**_Unfortunately, she would not get the time to mourn. More demons appeared and started circling around them. Pyrrha pressed further into Jaune, who hugged her protectively._**

"Crap they fucked up being time," Jaune said. Giving Ruby 20 lean. "Mom was all way like a mama bear," Fox said getting jaune to look at him. "Yeah, who are you really." Jaune said.

**_The grieving mother couldn't contain herself and let out an ear splitting roar, a bright flash erupting from her body, blinding those near by. The light died down and the two children gasped in awe at the sight before them._**

**_Jeanne had changed. No longer did she look human. Her most notable difference was her skin color, having become a lightly chrome white. Above her head, a halo floated. From her back, white, feathered wings sprouted and covered her body, which was practically bare, apart from the markings that traveled across it. Her face bore a scowl of rage, her eyes only white coronas and no pupils._**

**_Despite that, she had transformed into what seemed to be an angel. A warrior angel. Jeanne slightly unsheathed her blade, glaring at the demons before her._**

"She a Nephilim, Vergil married a Nephilim," Dante said.

"She only half like you two." Fox said,

**_"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We're nothing more but dust, and to the dust we shall return!"_**

**_With an ear-piercing cry, she dashed in and brought down her fury onto the creatures of hell. From the sidelines, both Jaune and Pyrrha looked on in awe. Despite Jeanne's anger, she still moved and attacked with grace, precision, and most importantly, style._**

**_It looked straight out of a choreographed action scene from a move._**

**_Jeanne stabbed her blade into a demon's gut before pulling back and twirled around like a ballerina, striking those dumb enough to enter her rage. Finally, she had enough and decided to end things. She placed back her blade into its sheath and slipped in an Iajitsu stance. She steadied her breath and suddenly, a burst of energy mowed down the remaining demons, without her even drawing out her sword._**

**_The two children had their eyes bugged out in surprise, not at all expecting that._**

**_"W-what just happened?"_**

**_"I… I don't know. It's like my mom was so quick in attacking, we didn't even see her take out her weapon. I know my mom is awesome, but not at this level."_**

"Yeah mom is awesome she take care of drunk out of our family taverna," Jaune said.

**_Jeanne stood up and straightened her hair, getting some blood and chunks of flesh out. Now that the demons were gone, she allowed herself to change back into her human form._**

**_Suddenly, Jaune gasped and fell back, feeling a bit faint. Pyrrha cried out in surprise and caught him before he could hit the floor. Jeanne walked up to the two and checked up on her son, placing the palm of her hand onto her forehead._**

"What happen to Jaune-Jaune." Nora Asked.

"I'm guessing he use to much power so out like a light." Dante said

**_"There's nothing to worry about. His body had just caught up with the adrenaline he felt earlier. That," she looked at his new arm, caressing it gently. "and his heritage having been forcefully awakened."_**

**_Noir and her sisters ran up to the scene, having dealt with the stragglers. "Mother, the local Hunters have arrived on the scene and are cleaning up the rest of the stragglers. Have you found-"_**

**_The eldest interrupted herself, seeing the unmistakable corpse of their youngest sister. The four of them displayed varying reactions. Noir clasped her mouth in horror, the twins clung on each other to desperately stave off the tears, while Saphron had the vocal reaction, openly crying._**

**_"Oh God… Not Nera!"_**

**_Jeanne approached her daughter's corpse and knelt besides it. She gently caressed her hair, tears dripping down onto her body. The mother leaned in and gave her a parting kiss on the forehead, gently whispering to her._**

**_"Good night, little one."_**

**_Jeanne stared back at her lone son, or to be more specific, his arm… She had no idea how to deal with it. Her husband had insisted that he would be the one deal with their son's training once he became of age. So, she knew nothing on how to train one's demon side. And with her husband gone, she was lost._**

**_That was, until, she remembered a certain someone her husband had mentioned numerous times. Jeanne shook her head, focusing at the task at hand._**

**_"I'll deal with that later… My family comes first."_**

"And here we have smarts thing that you or the mother had for Nero in some world you told them to get a hold of the second best uncle heck Dante was surprise to see one of your Wife being a normal human."

"Second Who the First." Dante said.

"Uncle Qrow," Fox said.

"Yeah." Ruby hollered.

* * *

**_A Week Later - Somewhere in Mistral_**

**_A motorcycle skid to a stop in front of a building, the rider disembarking and put it on stun. He stared at the building, more importantly, at the neon sign at the top it, though it didn't light up since it was currently day._**

**_It read, DEVIL MAY CRY, with a figure of a person wielding a large sword and a gun at the end._**

"Nice, But who your sigh guy," Jaune asked.

"A old friend who owns me one, after I save his behind for pissing on a demon Drink in moderation kids," Dante said.

**_The person allowed a somber smile to grace his face as he continued to gaze upon the sight. "How long has it been since I've last been here?" he asked himself._**

**_He had silvery-white hair, brushed down and parted into two bangs, one of them covering his right eye. He wore a red coat, with two long coattails. The front of it was designed differently, resembling a vest, the zipper closed all the way up. He wore red jeans, high black boots, a belt with a skull-themed buckle wrapped around his chest and black, gauntlet-shaped gloves._**

**_The man in red sighed and slowly walked up the steps to the entrance. He gently opened up the door and was lightly surprised to see a black-skinned man in dapper clothing on his desk, a fresh box of pizza sitting in front of him._**

**_"Morrison." he said in familiarity. "Guess that means you've been running the shop since I was gone?"_**

**_The man took off his hat and nodded. "That's right. Guess I felt it was my duty to keep it afloat while you did your business in hell. Pizza?"_**

"I have nothing to say about this conversation," Jaune said.

"Well kid get used to it your part of our Family now.," Dante said.

"I mean who talk about hell like it was normal evert day thing," Jaune said. Fox, Vergil and Dante just raise their hands.

Everyone looked at Fox, "The Bar have really good drinks plus wings," Fox said. "Plus I go to the new faction areas." making them blink.

**_"Don't mind if I do." he said, taking a slice. "So, where are the other two?"_**

**_Morrison leaned in on the chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "They're on a job. Somewhere out in Vacuo. They're really something. You know, they might've not shown it, but they missed you, Dante."_**

"And here is where the joke of all DMC fans say that Sparda blood has an effect of woman even a version of Nero has a harem all though in said world his Name is Izuku and that world is full of heroes." Fox said. "oh and Niko I can give you some supplies for your project you can only find in Comic as well as manga."

"Wait really." Niko said.

"Yeah, I think the material you use to make those Prosthetics for Nero where not strong enough I love your work real is top notch of word in robotic and be use for a normal Human but Nero isn't normal." Fox said "I even made blue print of a Devil Breaker Called The Devil's Cry." said a happy sounding fox.

**_Dante grunted, taking another bite into his pizza. "Then they got crazy way of showing it- stealing my jobs, putting me in debt? Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."_**

**_The dapper man nodded in agreement, the two of them basking in the silence._**

**_RING RING_**

**_The telephone rung, attracting both of their attention. Morrison smirked and pushed it into Dante's direction. "Looks like business is beckoning for you, Dante."_**

**_"Right, right."_**

**_Dante walked up to the telephone and plucked its receiver, putting it on his ear as he grabbed another slice. "Devil May Cry. How can I help you?"_**

**_As he prepared to bite into his pizza, the caller decided to spout words that were all too painful for him._**

**_"Where's your motivation?"_**

"Wow She knows you well," Dante said.

**_The white-haired man almost let his pizza drop onto the floor, as the familiar words sunk into his mind. "E-excuse me? Who is this?"_**

**_"Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness."_**

**_By now, Dante was starting to become angry. "Enough with the jokes, what do you want?'_**

**_"Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself."_**

**_That settled it for Dante. He was feeling a myriad of emotions, mostly anger and confusion. The mysterious woman on the phone had quoted things that Vergil had told him. But only he and his brother were the ones present that time. So it begs the question, who is she?_**

**_"Just who are you?" he hissed out._**

**_"187 Hyperion Avenue. Three-story home with a front-yard and blue rooftop. Get here and I'll explain everything."_**

"If I didn't known you had family I think this was some kind of Sick and twitted prank call that someone saying your lines," Dante said.

"Yeah some with me if some say they have Pyrrha and wanted me." Jaune said.

**_And with that, she hung up. Dante stared at the phone blankly, still registering the fact that someone knew of Vergil… The brother he had lost and killed. Morrison grew concerned and lightly shook the red-garbed man's shoulder._**

**_"You okay there, Dante?"_**

**_"...I'm fine." He stood up and strode to the exit. "We're gonna have to cut things here short, Morrison. Need to get going. Oh, and don't tell Lady or Trish I'm back. I'll tell 'em myself."_**

**_Dante walked back to his parked motorcycle and kicked back its stun, straddling it. He activated the ignition key and began revving up his ride, as he sped off._**

**_"187 Hyperion Ave., huh? That's just an hour away from here. Have you been alive all this time, Vergil?"_**

the screen turn off and the light turn back on slowly the restraints on Jaune and Nero where gone. "I've came across that place before it's nice and up your alley Vergil." Dante said.

"So who are you." was the first thing Jaune said.

The hooded man removed the hooded to show and older tan skin man with black and white hair and Sliver eyes that wear dragon like as well as dragon horn. "People call my Foxsky but when I was reborn in a Parallel version of Remnant my friends and Family called my Azure Calvara Arc your adopted little brother." Azure said said as a dragon tail came out,

* * *

**So yeah the overseer for this is the sliver a Dragon Azure. I pulled an all knighter on this one. Sorry bad pun I known.**

**And after reading you review here and up date version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in the First Chapter.**

**Here a new chapter of Legacy of the Darkslayer: Reaction**

* * *

"Okay so tell me that only my family would know," Jaune said.

Azure then came up to his ear and whisper two words into it. "Bunny Mode." Those words had frozen Jaune still. But those next words hammer the final nail. "And I have more blackmail on you," Azure said with shark tooth smile.

"My god you are family." The pale ass white Jaune said.

"So I'll Be back I just going to head down toward your Remnant and Cause Chaos maybe burn a sheep attack a few bandit camps and get our friends and maybe the attack the White Fang," Azure said removing the robe showing he was wearing a tan brown waste cape black and red Hakama pants. and Showing Scales and spines on his body. He then left by cutting the air and ripping a void in space.

The D.M.C. Group looked at them Dante walking to Jaune. "So I know he wasn't a Demon so what was he." He asked.

"I'm Guesting Faunus They are a type of human with animal fetors but he's from a different timeline," Jaune said.

"So for all you know he can be a Godzilla type of Who's, it is what you're saying," Dante said.

"How are they treated," Nero asked.

"Depends on who you are they're a race that is looked down on," Ruby said.

"It's doesn't help that the white fang made the tension between our two Races, even hared," Ren said.

"I'm afraid to ask but we'll probably be seeing it I'm going to Guest not good," Vergil said.

"They used our version of Demon, that ware unleashed on innocent people both human and Faunus," Jaune said.

"My friend and Teammate Blake she is a Faunus and was a member of that group she left when she had her chance," Ruby said looking down.

"So she made her Choice," Nero said. "She so like she more Human then most people we meet,"

"Shit," Pyrrha covered her mouth, "Sorry, Sienna Khan she here She was bleeding out when she came too She was choking Azure when she, saw his horns," Pyrrha said.

"I'm imaging Homer choking his son." Vergil said getting a look from his Brother and Son, "What there is a smart joke in is that show,"

Two Claws mark appear and out came three women and slap mark Azure. in front of them was a black cat ear Faunus with long black hair as well as ember eyes she is wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top, as well as a belt attached from behind. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, a white belt over black fitted pants on her left hip is a x shape scare. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that has a smaller magnetic clip on the back, which is used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. She was also sporting a red blush on her face. This was Blake Belladonna next was a white-haired girl with icy blue eyes wearing a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. The final girl is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick, a robotic arm painted a bright yellow and black wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails, She also wears fitted black pants, and her hair has been let down again like her original outfit. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee-high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandanna tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid-forearm complete the outfit. Ruby seeing This tackled them with tears in her Silver she remembered. "Azure what color are your eyes. Ruby asked.

"Silver and like you, I am Silvereye Warrior," Azure said "So here the short story I brought you all here to watch a different and united the teams of JNPR and RWBY," He was then grabbed by the neck.

"Listen here buddy," Yang started "Hi Yang," "Hi P moneyyyyyyyyy," Yang scream and ran to Pyrrha and gave her a hug. "Your alive how." as well as her other friends look at her.

"Yo, Your welcome You haven't choked me cent I forgot my wedding anniversary with both Ruby and Blake I thought it was the next day," Azure said.

"Your what," Yang said.

"Our What," Both Ruby and Blake said.

"My timeline," Azure said as he put his robe back on. "Okay So take your seats this chapter is how Dante and Jaune meet," he said as he left.

"Azure were are you going," Jaune asked.

"To bang my Harem you two should do it with your harem too," Azure said.

Making the two knights blush red. "We don't have a harem," they yelled.

"So who are those guys," Weiss asked.

"We'll tell you later," Dante said. looking back they were surprised to see new seats that were a couple of couches With their Names on the backrest. "Why is are names with Jaune," Blake said.

*"This Viewing Room is power by love so get a seating"* Azure said.

"Let just sit," Nero said. The rest doing as he said.

* * *

**Dante roamed around, trying to find the house that held the answers he needed. Just who was that woman and how did she know Vergil? Soon enough, he'll know… He just has to get to the house first. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was lost.**

"What are you looking for?" Weiss asked.

"My sister-in-law's house," Dante said. answering Weiss's question.

**The white-haired man shook his head as crossed the green light, scouring the area to locate his destination. But evidently, he couldn't find it. Because he forgot the description given to him. The only thing he remembered was the house number.**

**Luckily for him, he saw a policeman and approached him for directions.**

**"Hey, officer. You wouldn't happen to know where 187 Hyperion Avenue is, would you?"**

"At least you're asking an officer for help do you know how many people were labile as thieves in a rich neighborhood like that," Yang said.

"I'm guessing you know someone like that," Vergil said.

"Our uncle Qrow," Ruby said.

"Doesn't help he drinks a lot," Yang said.

"And look like a hobo," Ruby said.

**"Oh, that's easy." said the policeman. He pointed right at the Victorian-styled house, looking very much like a castle. "Right over there. That house belongs to Jeanne Arc. Our very own Angel of Terror. Too bad she retired from the business to start up a restaurant. Oh well. You drive safely now."**

"I have a feeling she helped pay for that house," Dante said.

"Jaune do you live in a house like that," Nora asked.

"I grow up in a tavern inn," Jaune said.

**Dante grunted in gratitude and drove up to the large house with a sizable amount for a front yard. __"Quite the house there, Vergil. You been living stylishly. Should've known."__**

"Jealous, are we," Vergil said with a smirk.

"I live in an office building apartment, and you're living in a mansion you ask me," Dante said.

**As he came near, he noticed three people talking at the front. Two had pure red hair, while the other had golden blonde. If Dante were to wager a guess, she was Jeanne. The two redheads were obviously married. Their body languages and the rings on their fingers suggested as such.**

**The male had wild, untamed hair, similar to that of a lion's mane. He had a muscular physique and was pretty tall, about seven feet. Dante could spot a couple of scars, obvious signs that the man was a warrior that had engaged in numerous fights. He sported a simple crimson v-neck shirt, along with a sleeveless vest with a long tailcoat, an insignia embroidered on the back and white wrist wraps. He wore black pants, with the design of a lion on the right leg, green straps and boots that resembled that of a samurai's.**

**The woman, compared to her hulk of a husband, was a pretty short, only reaching up to his chest. And to contrast him, she looked the absolute opposite to him. She had flawless skin, no wrinkles that Dante could see, red hair tied up in a bun and held by a circlet. She wore simple civilian clothes, with an apron over it.**

"I wonder how they are," Pyrrha said in a sad tone.

"You can ask them yourself when we get back," Jaune said. "I know if I saw a family member who was dead know is alive and well, I would be happy." He said putting a smile on her face.

**"If there's anything we can help you with-" started the female redhead.**

**"It's fine." cut in Jeanne, a sad smile gracing her lips. "I wouldn't want to pry. Jaune did what he thought was right."**

"What happened," Blake asked.

"The version of me lost and arm as well as lost a sister," Jaune said.

"So he'll get a Prosthetic arm I'm guessing I'll be getting pointers from you on how to use a weaponize prosthetic arm," Yang said.

"Nope, I got a demonic right arm kind of cool looking but that the thing that version has demonic and holy blood in his vines as well as there demon in this world," Jaune said.

"Wait, what!?" Yang questioned him Jaune then pointed to the other guys she then looked at the three white hair guys. Mosty toward the man with the prosthetic who took off the metal arm the just disappeared.

"I'm mad at you," Yang said pointing at Jaune, "As so as we're done here your taking me shopping," She said.

_*"There's a bus that can take you to the nexus mall but be careful you might be sold as well,"* Azure said._

**"The offer still stands, though." assured the male. "For saving our darling daughter, we are deeply indebted to you. For now, we hope we're not impeding by letting Pyrrha stay here."**

**Jeanne shook her head, the sadness never disappearing. "It's quite alright. She's quite welcome here as many times as she would like. Besides, Jaune needs her friendship. It was nice talking to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nikos. And thank you for the cookies earlier."**

"So did last time Jaune save Pyrrha by giving up her arm," Blake asked. Getting a silence as her answer.

**Husband and wife smiled and bowed at the Arc matriarch, then left. Jeanne sighed before lifting her head up, staring at Dante.**

"They seme nice," Jaune said.

"Yeah, my Mama and Papa are kind-hearted people," Pyrrha said.

**"You came."**

**The Devil Hunter turned off his motorcycle and disembarked. "Of course I did. Some random person just called me and started quoting my dead brother. Excuse me if I'm feeling a bit curious."**

"I'm guessing, this is a family drama scene, we're seeing," Weiss said hoping it not like her family.

"Last time I saw my older brother Vergil here we fought to the death," Dante said, "And I had won, so yeah it felt like someone I did not know wanted revenge," He said.

**He grabbed a hold of his helmet and lifted it off, letting the blonde see his face. The expression on Jeanne grew somber as she looked at Dante's face.**

**"You really do look like him."**

**"That should be a given. If he ever told you about me, he and I are twins.**

"I feel you're embarrassed by me," Dante said.

"Most of the time I am," Vergil said.

"It's nice to see that you unwinding Dad but I have to agree with Azure on one thing could have you have told my mother, who probably died giving birth to me to get in contact with one of Dante's contacts."

"That son of a Bitch," Dante just realized something as well as put a dollar 20, in Ruby's jar that transformed itself into dollar 20 lean card. "I just realized it too Arkham lied and didn't tell you I had a son," Vergil said.

**Jeanne opened up the door to her home, gesturing for Dante to enter. "Come. We've much to discuss."**

**"That we do."**

* * *

"So this is where alternate young Jaune lives," Yang said.

"Nice, place," Dante said.

"Our other is not going to be happy to see, you," Jaune said. looking at Dante.

"Nor see you, Father," Nero said.

"Let me guess Deadbeat father," Yang said.

"Yes and no long story, I'll tell you later," Nero said.

**Dante was pretty impressed with the house itself. The interior decorating was far superior compared to his, and it felt more comforting and inviting.**

**__"Probably because of the lack of demon skulls on the wall." __he mused to himself.**

"Maybe you can get more clients if lessen the whole demon kill," Vergil said. "Or a little more bright colors,"

"When we go back I'll decorate the place," Dante said. "and What so bad my place, anyway."

**His eyes fell on to a picture frame, making him curious. He walked up to it and picked it up. His brows shot up in surprise at the photo.**

**It was a family picture. At the center sat Jeanne and Vergil, holding each other's hands as the latter held a baby less than six months old, while five girls, all with golden blonde hair, surrounded t****hem with wide smiles. What surprised him wasn't the fact that his brother had children. It was the fact that he was smiling quite openly.**

"Aww, Look at Baby Jaune or Nero," Nora said looking picture and making the two knight blush.

"He so adorable," Pyhhra as Weiss looked at the six-month-old baby.

**Dante couldn't even remember a time when Vergil smiled. The way he showed his happiness was quite skewed. Only a tiny smirk to display his amusement, even back then. For there to be physical proof that he was openly smiling, it made Dante glad that under his brother's lust for power, he still had his humanity.**

"If I didn't let my own pride blinded me, things might have been different," Vergil said.

**"That was almost a decade ago." spoke up Jeanne. She smiled at the memory. "You wouldn't believe how jittery he was before we took that photo. It took one coo from his son to calm him down and make him smile."**

"Aww, who a happy papa," Said Dante teasing his brother.

**The red-garbed man stepped back. "Just what exactly are you to Vergil?"**

**Jeanne spun around. Dante gasped silently as he looked at the mark on her back. The mark was a blue rose surrounded by feathered wings. If it wasn't already obvious to him earlier, it was now.**

"What the" Yang said. as she and the rest of the girl looked at Jaune for some answers.

"Mom is what I believe is an Angle in this world," Jaune said.

"No, she is a Nephilim a half breed between Devil and Angle," Vergil said.

**"I'm the mother of his children. His wife."**

**The Son of Sparda's sullen look lightly disappeared, replaced with a small smile. "I guess that means you're my sister in-law then." But then his smile disappeared as he drew out his guns, Ebony and Ivory, aiming them at her. "So then, sis. Mind telling me all about your nephilim blood?"**

"Okay, not a bright move on my part, there are two kids here if Jauny Boy here walk-in seeing this someone could have gotten hurt," Dante said. "But for all I know this was a trap," He pointed out.

**Jeanne didn't even flinch, staring down Dante. "I was wondering when you'd bring that up. Yes, I am a nephilim. What of it?"**

**"Just curious." answered Dante. "Me and Vergil are freaks of nature after all. Being children to the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. And since you're half-angel, I'm wondering why you don't automatically hate us."**

**The mother tilted her head. "It's simple. You did nothing wrong. Other than that, I wasn't raised to adhere to religion because my mother was a fallen angel. She was cast out of Heaven because she fell in love with my father. She never sought to redeem herself and remained a mortal…before she was called upon out of desperation because of an on-going war. She was forced to comply. Nonetheless, she regained her powers and after the war, she was allowed to stay, and here I am."**

"It's bad enough, we have to deal with Grimm but know demons too," Weiss said. get a hug from Ruby.

**Dante remained silent before holstering his guns and apologized. "I misjudged you. Guess I let the stereotypes get to me. So, shall we get to story-telling?"**

"You shouldn't be quick to judge," Blake said.

**Jeanne smiled and led him to the living room. While Dante sat on the recliner, Jeanne sat across him, on the couch. She gestured to a plate of chocolate chip cookies, inviting the man to take one.**

**"Sure, wouldn't mind one." He grabbed one and bit into it, chewing softly. "These are good. Where did they come from?"**

"I would look to have some too," Ruby said and just like that, a plate of chocolate chip cookies appeared with a glass of milk.

"Thank you," Ruby said.

**"Well, I'm sure you saw earlier, I was talking to two people. They were the parents of a child that my son saved. Coincidentally, we just live a few blocks apart and they came here to thank us and to drop their daughter off to play with my son. They're upstairs right now."**

**Dante nodded. He swallowed the cookie and leaned in. "So, mind telling me all about my nieces and nephew?"**

"I'm an uncle that missed a whole lot of birthday," Dante said.

**"Very well. Our eldest is Noir. A bit of a perfectionist, but a responsible older sister. She wanted to be different from us so she joined the military. But when she's off-duty, I'm sure you and her would get along. Just as long as you give her sundaes."**

"Sound like my sister Winter," Weiss said.

"Who will win in a fight though," Jaune said. thinking about who well win on who is more skilled.

"Well, my guess is my sister Winter," Weiss said.

"You maybe are but I going to have to go with this Jaune's older Sister I know nothing about her," Jaune said think of the unknown variables. "There is to many unknowns here it like your saying she can handle Nora," Jaune said.

"Good point Arc," Weiss said. "If it's shown here we might get our answer."

**Dante smirked, leaning back into the recliner. "Well, that's a bonding activity. Sundaes are a bit of a favorite of mine too. Who's next?"**

**"Well, there's Sol and Luna. Best way to describe them is, well, there you and Vergil, but girls. Although, there are a few key differences. One, Sol is the older twin but she's more like you, and Luna's the younger twin, but she's more akin to Vergil. I'm sure you could guess who was Vergil's favorite?"**

**Dante chuckled. "I can only imagine. I'd like to meet them some time. Actually, now that I think about it, where are your kids?"**

**"They're all out, aside from my son. Noir's off to get her weapon checked. Sol and Luna are back in Haven, they're training to be Huntresses. Now, Saphron, she's like the typical sister, teasing but caring and love. She took a shine in writing stories when Vergil took her to a library one time. She's off in a seminar."**

"Saph is a story writer in real life," Jaune said "and I have seven not five or in this case four,"

**The Devil Hunter nodded, and leaned in. "So, only two left, right?" asked Dante.**

**He was certainly surprised as Jeanne lowered her head, her expression shifting for a slight moment to that of extreme grief. Dante's face grew somber, realizing what it implied.**

**"She's dead, isn't she?"**

**Jeanne bit back the tears that dared swelled up in her eyes and composed herself. "Yes. That's partly the reason why I called you, actually. A week ago, we were attacked by demons. My son was separated from us and Nera made it her duty to find him. When I found them, Nera was dead, and Jaune was protecting a friend of his with a new arm."**

**Jeanne pulled out a photo and handed it over to Dante. The picture was that of Jaune's new arm, getting Dante's complete interest. He took it and inspected with intrigue.**

"I just got chills in a good way," Blake said.

"It looks cool," Yang said.

"How did he gain that arm," Weiss said.

**"From what I gathered, he grew out that arm. ****After we killed the demons, I found a severed arm, matching Jaune's. Possibly, seeing his sister's death, and having a great amount of desire to protect and survive forcibly unlocked his demonic heritage."**

"Ouch," Yang said rubbing her right arm. Blake looked down in sadness remembering what her former mentor did to her friend.

**Dante nodded in agreement. "Yeah. From the looks of it, his arm looks like it's stuck in its Devil Trigger state."**

"Devil Whatta huh!?" Yang said she as well as her friends looked at the three white hair male transformed into their Devil triggers state.

"Wow," Ruby said.

**He raised his own arm up and in a flicker of lightning, it became demonic. Devil Trigger, a transformation that taps into his demonic heritage, allowing one to turn into a demonic form. Every attribute of theirs is increased a hundredfold.**

**Dante willed it away, allowing Jeanne to continue.**

**"Unfortunately, I don't know how to help him. Vergil insisted that he would be the one to train our children in combat, while I provided anything else that he didn't cover."**

**The Second Son then posed a question. "So why not get Vergil? Why call me?"**

"I'm guessing you were born after my last fight with Dante," Vergil said

**"Because Vergil completely dropped off years ago. A day before Jaune's first birthday, he just vanished. No note, no explanation. Nothing. The only thing I know is that he's alive, because of my mark but I don't know enough to sense where he is. He's deliberately blocking me out."**

**"I see," he said. "Well, I guess a better fill in for my big brother. I'll train him. But, can we start tomorrow? There's something I need to do later first."**

**Jeanne nodded. "That's alright. I'm in no hurry. Will you be staying for lunch?"**

**Dante shook his head. "I wouldn't want to impose."**

**"Nonsense. We're family. It's only natural we take care of one another." She stood up and headed for the door. "Make yourself at home. I'll be going to the grocery to a grab a few things to cook."**

"Mom would defiantly say that and he going to see me now guessing I won't be good," Jaune said.

"here for hoping you have home insurance," Dante said.

**Dante wordlessly nodded as Jeanne left. He got up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen, needing a drink. When he entered, he was met with the most extravagant cooking place he had ever seen. It looked like the kitchen of a five-star restaurant. He could only whistle in amazement.**

**"Wow. Guess that police officer wasn't kidding when he said she was a chef."**

"Good thing too considered we can't cook to save our lives," Dante said.

"I can," Nero said raising his hand.

"Mom wanted me to be a house husband," Jaune said. also answered.

**He approached the fridge and opened it up. He scanned the contents until he spotted a can of root beer. He muttered, "Jackpot' and grabbed the soda and closed the fridge.**

**Dante blinked, as he was now face to face with a kid that scarily resembled him, except he had golden tipped hair. The child's face contorted into surprise, before it turned to that of fury.**

**"You!"**

"My god your so cute," Yang said pinching Jaune cheek with her real arm.

"Yang stop being mean," Ruby said.

"What going to happen next," Blake said.

"Well probably knowing Arc fight style it's going to be childish at this point," Weiss said.

* * *

**Earlier - Upstairs**

**Jaune stare idly at his new arm, ignorant of everything else around him. Even after a week had passed, he still couldn't believe that Nera died, and he lost then got a new arm. His arm was now a constant reminder of what hell he went through, and what cost he had to lose for his life to change.**

"Wow, again it looks badass," Yang said

**Beside him sat Pyrrha, looking at him in concern. Her parents dropped her off here to hang out with her new friend. But when she came here, he didn't even noticed that she entered, nor when she sat next to him.**

"Aw, Chibi Pyrrha is being, there for Chibi Jaune," Nora said.

**She looked at his arm, not at all bothered by it. Why would she? Jaune used it to save her. Sure she was a bit scared a week ago, but now she wasn't. A little weird, but nothing to be afraid of.**

**Pyrrha thought of an idea to get Jaune's mind off whatever he was thinking of. She crawled up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against the back of his neck.**

**"I'm sorry."**

"I miss hearing you say that but there's nothing for you to be sorry for," Jaune said.

**Jaune snapped back to reality, feeling Pyrrha;s embrace. He turned around, looking at her in confusion.**

**"Pyrrha, you've nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'm the one who should be saying that. You got dragged in because of me."**

**The redhead shook her head. "That doesn't matter! If only I wasn't useless, you wouldn't have had to push me out of the way and get your arm cut off."**

**"But, we're kids, Pyrrha.." he argued. "We couldn't have done anything against them… I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough."**

**"No, I'm the one who's sorry."**

**"No, I'm sorry."**

"That is just too cute," Nico said. Teasing the two partners.

**The two of them looked at each other, having said it at the same time. The two of them then broke out in laughter. Whatever sadness they were feeling earlier were now washed away, as they smiled.**

**"So… I have a Game Station console. Do you wanna play?"**

**Pyrrha tapped her chin in thought, before smirking. "You got Aura Combat?"**

"Sound like mortal Kombat with a K," Kyrie said making everyone look at her, "What I play games be what Aura,"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts kind of like a force Sheild," Jaune said. "Also you play games."

"When I was younger," Pyrrha said.

**Jaune pulled out said game, smirking back right at her. "Prepare to get your butt kicked!"**

**A couple of matches later...**

**"How are you so good?!" exclaimed Jaune as he watched his character get beaten. For the fourth time.**

"No, my winning strike," Jaune said.

**Pyrrha shrugged, a smug little grin on her face. This made Jaune grumble a little. Something about still not being used to his new arm. But despite that, he couldn't help but smile at the time he was having. Usually, he would play all by himself. Most of his sisters didn't really like video games, except for Sol or Nera…**

"P-money is being smug, I like a whole different side to her," Yang said.

"She way younger so she isn't part of a huntsmen academy yet," Weiss said.

"Besides that was it weird play games with that arm," Blake ask Nero.

"Haven't had time to play games that much," Nero said. to the Catgirls.

**Jaune's smile turned sad, remembering the fun he and his sister would have, playing games all day, trying to beat them all in one go. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his sadness.**

**This was supposed to be a time for fun, not a time for sadness.**

**A grin spread through his face as he finally managed to beat Pyrrha. He shot up, cheering in excitement. The redhead sighed before clapping for her friend, a congratulating smile on her lips.**

"Now that Arc just has to do that to real life," Weiss said.

**"Well done, Jaune. That was quite the impressive move, parrying my Super."**

**Jaune rubbed his head in embarrassment, not used to being praised. "Thanks. I just remembered that your character's was parry-able, which is what my character's skill set is. Anyway, you want a drink?"**

"Oh so that why he in the chicken," Ren said.

**Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, please. Do you have orange juice?"**

**"I think so, yeah. I'll be back."**

**Jaune went out his room and headed for the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks, seeing some random person raid their fridge. He was about to shout at him to leave, until the guy closed the fridge, revealing his face.**

**The Lone Son stepped back, shock overcoming his expression as he looked at the man before him. It was his father. His shock was completely overridden by fury as he barely snarled out one word.**

**"You!"**

"And now well get to see how this plays out," Weiss said,

* * *

**Back to the Present**

**Dante could practically feel the anger that Jaune was exuding. It was so thick, he could probably slice it in half. That, and his eyes turning red was pretty obvious. Before he could say a word, the child charged with surprising speed and decked him across the face, launching him into the living room. Dante groaned as he held his face, a bit amazed at the power behind Jaune's punch.**

"Ouch, I felt that hit hard," Yang said. "Make me think that his uncle Qrow was born a woman would I punch her when I saw her for the first time,"

**"Ow, that hurt."**

**Jaune burst out and struck the Devil Hunter once again, creating a small-sized crater on the poor floor. But he didn't care, he just wanted to beat up the man who he assumed was his father. The Lone Son roared and started pummeling Dante's face rapidly, growling like a beast.**

"A whole lot of issues right there," Jaune said.

"I think he's going to burn out after this," Kyrie said.

"I'm getting my ass kicked, by a nine-year-old," Dante said feeling every hit. "I'm impressed at seeing this,"

**The Son of Sparda did nothing, and merely allowed it to happen. He could feel the hatred ooze out of Jaune. He could understand because it was how he used to feel about his own father. Dante really wanted to beat up his own father for leaving them when they were young, but as time passed, he realized that Sparda had his reasons, and Vergil must be the same.**

"Shouldn't some stop Jaune from killing this guy," Blake said.

**Dante occasionally flickered his arm to his Devil Trigger, if only to accelerate his healing. Because seriously, the kid's punches hurt a lot.**

**Back upstairs, Pyrrha was starting to get worried that Jaune still wasn't back yet. She got up and went down to check up on him. The redhead gasped in shock as she saw her friend straddling someone as he repeatedly pounded them.**

**"Jaune!" she let out in slight surprise.**

**Jaune blinked and his eyes fading back to blue, his arm coming to a halt as Pyrrha's voice reached him. Dante quickly capitalized on the situation and flipped him onto his back while he was distracted and stepped on his arm, only applying enough force so he couldn't use it.**

"That Pyrrha," Dante said.

**Pyrrha grew fearful and was about to run away to get help, when Dante held up his hand in faux surrender, to show that he meant no harm. This lightly placated Pyrrha, allowing him to turn his attention back to Jaune.**

**"You cooled off yet, kid? I know why you're angry, and that you did what you did. But I'm not your old man. I'm your uncle."**

**Jaune looked at his supposed uncle in surprise, shock overcoming. "You're…my uncle?"**

**Dante nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. Your father's my twin. That's why we look alike." He pulled his foot off and extended an arm to help his nephew up.**

**Jaune accepted and pulled himself up. He decided that the floor looked more interesting to look at, but nonetheless, he apologized.**

"Embarrasses are we," Dante said.

"A little," Jaune said.

**"I'm sorry. I… It's just-"**

**"I know that feeling. Don't worry, I understand."**

**Jeanne then came back, carrying a handful of groceries. She looked at the state her son was in and then at the living room. The blonde mother sighed, shaking her head.**

"You two are in big trouble," Nero said.

"You're also me, so you in trouble too," Jaune said.

"These two are fighting like brothers," Nico said.

"The guy has seven sisters so that something new for him," Ren said.

**"I should've expected that this was how he was gonna react. Jaune, go up and clean yourself up. Pyrrha, would you be a dear and help me cook? And Dante, explain."**

**The three of them nodded. Jaune headed for the stairs, while the others went to the kitchen.**

* * *

**Hours passed by with the evening approaching. Dante leaned against the wall as he watched Jaune waved goodbye to Pyrrha, who waved back as the car she was in drove off. With no interruptions, he pushed himself off and walked up to his nephew.**

**"So Jaune, tell me - what would you do if I told you that I'll be training you to become stronger?"**

**The former blond looked up to him, surprise and excitement displayed on his face. "Really?"**

"Probably something like that," Jaune said.

**Dante nodded. "That's right. But first, do you know of the tale of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?"**

**"Sparda?" parroted Jaune. "Not much. I heard stories from my sister, Luna. The general thing about him is that he was a demon general under some guy called Mundus before he decided to betray his fellow brethren for humans and Faunus and fought them off and sealed his home world, staying here in Remnant. That's all."**

**"Well, that about sums him up." nodded Dante. "You see, Sparda's my old man."**

"Wow, I would love to read a story like that," Blake said.

"Also your family tree is amazing," Jaune said.

**Jaune's eyes bugged out, staring at his uncle in disbelief. "Wait, that would mean-!"**

**"That's right. You're his grandson." A frown overcame his face, becoming serious. "And that's the big reason why you were attacked a weak ago. Because dear old dad betrayed the demons, he's the most hated one there is because of his actions. And that hatred is passed down to anyone who shares his blood."**

"That so dumb It's like me hating all Faunus after the fall of Beacon I don't," Jaune said.

"Thank's Jaune," Blake said.

**Dante placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, looking at him straight in the eye.**

**"And because of this, your mother called me to train you. With Vergil off to who knows where, it falls to me to help you control your demonic powers. But just because you're a kid and my nephew doesn't mean I'll pull any punches. Training will be grueling, hellish, and it'll make you wish you were dead."**

"So, I'm guessing a Spardan Boot camp," Yang pun.

"Ow," Dante said clucking his head. "I think the Pun is worst than the kid's fist," He said

**This made Jaune greatly reconsider. But, then his mind wandered towards back to the times he was pushed around, helpless against everything. Then to just a week ago, how weak he was until he got his new arm. The power that coursed through him… It felt good. Liberating, even. But most importantly, it gave him purpose.**

**He looked at Dante, determination burning in his eyes.**

**"It doesn't matter. I don't wanna be weak anymore. I'll go through hell if it means getting power to protect those I care about! I'll take on whatever you got, I can take it. I don't want to be useless anymore!"**

"He so cute," Blake said.

**Dante's eyes slightly widened as he could practically see Vergil standing beside his son. He closed his eyes as he mused to himself.**

**__"Guess you inherited quite a lot from your old man, kid."__ He crossed his arms and smirked. "If that's what you want, kid. Once we've started, there's no going back."**

**Jaune fiercely nodded. Dante smiled and patted him on the shoulder.**

**"Get ready. We start tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 6AM sharp. So you better get a lot of shut-eye." he said as he walked out.**

**Jaune watched as his uncle closed the door, leaving him alone to ponder. Tomorrow will be a new beginning for him. He will change for the better, and become strong enough that he didn't have to be protected nor saved anymore.**

"This might change a lot," Weiss said,

"Yeah one of them be seeing demons and the whole world knows about them," Azure said now back.

* * *

**Back at Devil May Cry**

**Dante plopped onto his chair and sighed in content. Fortunately, Morrison was feeling charitable and left him a box of pizza, but it wasn't gonna be enough. He pulled the drawer on his desk, revealing his personal Scroll. He picked it up and speed dialed a number.**

"That looks like a smartphone," Nero said.

"That's a Scroll it has many usages," Weiss said.

**"Hey. Yeah. No, I was just off in a business trip. That's right. I'll need ten of my usual, and no olives and be sure to make it a large. Alright."**

**He hung up and headed upstairs, to the library he had that he barely visited. He sighed and walked up to his one of the shelves, plucking out books pertaining to anything demon.**

**"This is gonna take me all night, but I'm gonna need all of this just to be sure. It's a good thing I don't really need that much sleep."**

* * *

"Okay who hungry," Azure said revealing a whole lot of Pizzas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in the First Chapter.**

**To Hellsink Shut up its Fanfiction lookup it's said FanFiction | Unleash Your Imagination it says it on every page on this site. plus I'm poor can't afford the full membership of Grammer helpers.**

**To Mr. Guest Thank you. This is what he wrote.**

**Mr. Guest:I think Hellsink should calm down since what he's reading is fanfiction, not a Canon work made by an official source. Of course, things would be different, since that's the beauty of a fanfiction. And, to be honest, the reboot should really stop the hate it gets. The only real problem of it was that it was unnecessary, the damned plot and questionable character designs. Everything else was fine. Besides, the idea of two people from either sides eternal enemies having a child, is sorta interesting. Like Bayonetta! **

** And as for this type of fic's appeal? Curiosity, and perhaps it's entertaining for them?**

** Don't listen too much to him, Fox. I suppose Hellsink just has certain tastes that he wants fulfilled, but can't find them. Really, he should just move on and not be so negative about it, if it's not really for him. Yet despite his sort of negative review, he did bring up a few points.**

** The term Nephilim refers to half-human/half-angel in real life. Ninja Theory repurposed the term for it to be half-devil/angel instead. So, you should change that. There are also incorrect spellings of the name, some missing punctuation, and even words that end up making the sentence incomplete. Oh, and the summary too. Might want to fix that as well. **

** Honestly, I found this entertaining, and hope that you can improve in the future. :D**

**Thanks again also please gut yourself sign in I would love to see your reviews PM me when you do. And I think of doing that It's just I been indoors for a while now. And I'm trying to think of one.**

**I'll try my best and go over I I love you wrote this in a more like an adult I would have cursed this guy out but reading your review calm me down.**

**Here a new chapter of Legacy of the Darkslayer: Reaction**

* * *

"So what this new faction?" Dante asked their host.

"The new faction is known as the New devil faction think of it as the new republic," Azure said.

"Wow," Nero said.

"That not even the best part the king of hell is a weeb," Azure said.

"What?" Vergil said in Shock.

"Double Shock," Dante said.

"Hehee, Yeah also a nice guy too," Azure said.

"So Can we begin the next viewing," Yang said.

* * *

**Jaune rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn as he held onto his uncle with one hand. The two of them were on a motorcycle, heading towards their destination. Dante did not joke when he said he would come pick him up at 6 am sharp. He barely had a good night sleep because of the excitement that he felt because he was gonna start training.**

"Aww look at chibi Jaune so excited about training," Yang said.

"I'm just getting flashbacks of our childhood when dad and uncle Qrow teaching us about aura," Ruby said.

"I remember Summer telling me that she took videos on the day you two unlock your semblances," Azure said making them look at him.

"You met our Mother," Yang said.

"Your version yes when to see my Renment birth parents the Afterlife there is a place where you can meet other timelines version but that a long story," The Dragon Faunus said.

**Eventually, the motorcycle skid to a halt, stopping at a junk yard with a small lake just beside it. Dante lightly shook his nephew, waking him up.**

"Nice choice no one can see you train and no one would want to go to a Junkyard," Vergil said to his younger brother.

"Thanks trust me if I knew you had a kid I would have helped him," Dante said.

"Thanks, I guess?" Nero said this was still wired.

**"Kid, we're here."**

**This time, Jaune couldn't stifle his yawn as he rubbed his eyes open. He scanned his surroundings and lightly frowned. "Um, Uncle Dante, why are we at the junk yard?"**

**Dante smiled and got off his ride. "That's pretty simple, kid. It's because this is the perfect place for your training. Some local gym ain't gonna cut it. With here, we can test your strength and not worry about having to pay for anything if we destroy it."**

"Make sense," Nora said.

**Jaune's mouth formed an 'o' and nodded in understanding. The Legendary Devil Hunter pointed right at a broken fridge, and ordered Jaune to punch it as hard as he could. The former blond looked at his uncle incredulously.**

**"What?!" he shouted out. "Are you kidding me? That's freaking huge!"**

**"What? Killing demons and punching me were way easier?"**

"I'm getting training montage flashbacks most are from my Jaune's training which reminds me I'll have to do the same with you while on break," Azure said he then started to mutter and a dark azure aura appeared as he smiled.

"I'm going to have the training from hell," Jaune said. This got the group to node yes.

**The Arc spluttered, trying to defend himself. "B-but that's because you're not made out of metal!"**

"There are monsters made out of metal and other that can possess objects that are made out of clothe younger Arc," Nero said.

**Dante just smirked and pointed at the fridge again. "Kid, trust me. You can break that fridge easy. Hell, I bet you can do it in one punch. Just try it."**

**Having no other choice, Jaune complied and walked up to the broken fridge. He cocked back his hand and punched it with all he had… Which was a bit too much as the already broken kitchen appliance was sent flying back before blowing up. Jaune looked at the remains with wide eyes, in disbelief that he just did that. Meanwhile, Dante shook his head as he snickered to himself.**

"Oh, that poor world's Cardin," Yang said in aw get Azure to laugh at that. "Please Jaune could easily beat Bird brain without trying if he stops overthinks things," Azure said.

"So is that with or without trash-talking him," Yang said joking around a little bit.

"I like this gal," Dante said.

**_"Huh. Didn't think it'd be that powerful. Guess the exposure to his demonic heritage really boosted his strength. Good. But what does it say about his other aspects?"_**

**Dante walked up to his nephew and clasped his shoulder, snapping him out of his shock. Jaune looked back and forth from his uncle then to the charred remains, still processing what he did.**

**"That just happened, right?"**

**"He he heh. Kid, believe me, it did. Good, I was a bit worried that you weren't gonna be able to do it. But it looks like we don't have to worry about your strength for the time being. Let's move on to the next part of your training - exercise. I'm sure you know the basic exercises, right? Push ups, curl ups, jumping jacks and whatnot?"**

"Don't forget to stretches," Nora said.

"Did that before facing off fire bitch, ate some gravity dust send her threw the floor," Azure said with a smile only Jasson's mother would give or a Yandere.

**Jaune nodded, making Dante grunt and look at him with a serious expression.**

**"Good. Do each of those exercises 100 times."**

**The Lone Son reeled back in shock, looking at his uncle in horror. "What?! Uncle Dante, are you sure I can even do all of that? I'm just a kid My arms gonna fall off!"**

**The Legendary Devil Hunter shook his head, remaining firm. "I warned you, kid. Training's gonna be tough and gruelling. If you wanna back out now, you can still do it. But, you won't ever get stronger. You'll remain weak. Pathetic and useless. You'll be nothing…but deadweight."**

A twitch mark appeared on both Jaune and Nero's faces. "Why does that pissing me the fuck off," Jaune said.

"And why am I sad and I feel like stab a bitch of a woman name Cinder and watch her fall," Nero said.

Jaune and Nero friends and family look at them "Noted subjects are sharing fragments of memories and thought," Azura said writing down on a piece of paper.

**Out of everything Dante said, one word stuck out the most. Deadweight... He didn't want to be that. He wanted to be above it. Strong. Capable. Useful. Anything that wasn't it. He looked at his demonic arm and tightly clenched it, his eyes now burning with determination.**

"Jaune is still Jaune know matter what," Ruby said looking at Kyria and smiled, "Just like Nero well all way be Nero to you."

"Right, Just like Pyrrha you also close to Jaune too," Kyria said which made the little reaper blush.

**The drive that he had yesterday intensified as he dropped onto the ground and started doing push ups. Dante stepped back and watched with a smile. Sure, he was a bit harsh on his words, but it had to be done. He had to motivate Jaune.**

As soon as Jaune started the song Heart on Fire by John Cafferty play.

"Really," Vergil look at Azura,

"Respect the classic blue," Azura said.

"Can I get a copy of this playlist," Yang said.

**What better way then to bring up his weakness to remind him of why he needed it? Dante jumped and landed on top of a pile of rubble, sitting down as he continued to watch his nephew.**

* * *

**Some time later**

**Jaune panted as he fell to his knees, drenched in sweat. He had just finished his 100 push ups, curls up, sit ups, pull ups, jumping jacks and squats. Dante didn't give him any sort of reprieve when he reached his goal and demanded he moved on to the next exercise.**

**Said cambion dropped down from his position and walked up to him, handing over a bottle of water. Jaune took it and started gulping down the liquid. Once he had his fill, he sighed in contentment and screwed back the cap.**

**"So," Jaune started. "What's next?"**

**Dante took back the water bottle and gave his next instructions. "Well, we covered your endurance. Now how about your stamina?" He pulled out a red flag and impaled it in the ground. "This is your starting and end point. I need you to circle around the entire junk yard, 50 times. No breaks, because if I see you do, you're gonna do it all over again."**

"Oh my god He's the gym teacher from hell," Yang said getting a laugh from her friends.

"That reminds me in your world Taiyang was also a gym teacher right," Azure said.

"Yeah, dad taught Combat and gym," Ruby said.

"Wow, wait not Grimm Studied," Azura said.

**Jaune bit back whatever complaint he had. It wasn't gonna make any difference, and he was the one to ask for this, and so, he started running.**

**The red-garbed hunter jumped onto the roof of the slightly rundown warehouse, giving him a good vantage point to view Jaune's progress. He took out his Scroll and opened up the Clock app, and began timing the former blond.**

**Despite the slight ache that he was starting to feel in his body, Jaune pushed himself and kept on running. A few times, he would stumble because of some rubble or part of the road was broken. But he didn't let this deter him and focused.**

**He had just to keep in mind the personal stake in all of this. Whining and moaning won't ever bring back his dead sister. It won't change anything. It won't make him strong. He had to take action and grow. For him, for his family…and maybe, for Pyrrha too.**

"Aw, that cute Puppy love," Yang said getting a look from Blake. "They look good together," She said.

"Blake, their Cute just like our son, the version of my wife Blake and Lilly Jaune and Weiss's Daughter," Azure said showing them a picture.

**"You're doing good, kid!" shouted out Dante. "You're already about half-way done!"**

**Jaune blinked, not believing his uncle. _"How the heck did time fly so qui-"_**

**Unfortunately for him, his musing costed him as he tripped on a piece of junk. Jaune yelped as his face planted into the dirt. Dante shook his head in faux disappointment as his nephew pushed himself up.**

**"Sorry, kid. But that counts as a break. You're gonna have to go all the way back to zero."**

**"ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?!"**

"I see a bar of soap in his future," Azura said.

* * *

**FIFTY HELLISH LAPS LATER**

**Jaune lay on the ground, having abandoned his jacket as he desperately tried to take in air. Dante slowly approached him as he looked at his Scroll in one hand, a plate of sliced oranges on the other.**

**"Not bad, kid. It took you about four and a half hours, which is sorta average, but still good."**

"Good I'm about 5 or 6, I know you guys are not normal humans, But that is MVP reward right there," Jaune said looking at the two half-humans.

"Dante and I were not normal kids,"

"You two played knights to the point you both ended up dirty and bloody," Azure said showing them both Dante and Vergil as children.

"Good times," Dante said.

"Jaune this is what your future kids will be like," Azure said pointing at Dante's child self or Kid Dante to be more precise.

**Jaune said nothing as he snatched the orange slices out of Dante's hands, helping himself to the citrus fruit. The Son of Sparda sat down next to him, giving him a congratulatory smile.**

**"You're progressing pretty well, kid. A normal person would've given up by now. Luckily, us descendants of Sparda are pretty stubborn and resilient. That, and our demonic heritage gives us a leg up on the others. We're much more stronger, faster, and not to sound arrogant, way better than them. But, that's just how it is."**

"Suck humans," Azura said Joking with his human guesses getting a laugh out of them.

**Dante stood up and checked the time - 1:27 pm. He walked up to his motorcycle and got on. He waited for Jaune to move, except he remained on the floor. Dante got off and went to his nephew to see that he had fallen asleep. The Legendary Devil Hunter couldn't help but smile. He gently picked him and carried him towards his bike.**

"Aw young Jaune asleep but Dante if you get a chance to do this again in real life get a pick-up truck," Azura said.

"Yeah, the Kid looks beat maybe I should have gotten a sidecar or something," Dante said.

**But now he was placed with a dilemma - how the hell was he gonna take the kid back to his house on his motorcycle, without him falling off? Dante set him down next to it and got to thinking. He looked around the junk yard, trying to see if there was something that could be of use.**

**His eyes then fell upon a sidecar. It was a bit banged up and scratched, but still perfectly usable. And luckily for him, he could attach it to his bike.**

**Dante quickly attached the sidecar to his motorcycle, making sure everything was screwed in tightly. Fortunately, the seat was just stained and nothing too bad. But just to be sure, he pulled out a long cloth and draped it over the seat.**

**Once he was done, he picked up his nephew once again and placed him into the sidecar. Dante took off his coat and placed it over Jaune, just so he wouldn't get sick.**

"Day one of training is done now let hope all this training pays out," Jaune said.

"It should, I've seen a world like this but two differences Nero real name is Izuku and no Grimm but a lot of heroes,"

**And with that, he finally ignited his ride and drove off.**

* * *

The music change to My hero from My Hero Academia.

"I thought you fix that," Jaune said.

"No cause Ruby the one trolling us, Sweety do you want me for something," Azura said looking at an older redhead.

"Fox is here," older Ruby said.

"So I'm guessing your world version of me, you and Blake are together," Ruby said.

"Your I have a harem of women," Azura said. "Last Dragon and all that,"

**Ten months later**

**During the past months, training was hellish for Jaune. Sure, it pretty much involved doing the same thing over and over again, but Dante somehow found ways to make things harder.**

"Yep, this theme fits in nicely," A dark-brown hair man said eat popcorn he has Fox ear and a tail. "Reminds me of training the other Jaune FYI He's your son Dante, as well as his Seven sisters now nine," The man said he was sitting on a green pillow.

"Wait, my what!?" Dante said in shock.

"wait what about me being Dante's kid," Nero said with a twitching eye Fox whack Nero with a shaman staff.

Smiling at the white-haired man who was rubbing his head. "I said Jaune, not Nero he's your Cousin, I'm Fox Teacher and a Phantom thief and unlike a certain dumb-dumb who got eaten My targets hands were not clean and I was young at the time the headmaster of Beacon caught me red-handed stealing a flash drive in Beacon tower that I thought had incriminating evidence of him being part of an anti-Faunus group called the children of the Brothers It was a trap, Ozma wanted me to join his school and I got placed with these to fools and our my partner Kiritsugu Emiya and me Loki,"

**When he did push ups, Dante would sometimes sit on him or put heavy objects on his back. And his running exercise would get turned into a dodge session. His sadistic uncle would grab some of the junk around him and start throwing at him like a madman. At times, he'd get hit and be forced to do it all over again with either a new bruise or a bump on his head. Other times, it would motivate him to run much faster.**

**Unfortunately, the near-by lake was a no littering zone, and Dante would have him take out every piece of junk that ended up there…which was a lot, because his uncle would purposely miss just to make it more difficult for him.**

"Just like Small Might training," Fox said

**Then there were the times he had to break at least one item inside of the junk yard. But it had to be way above his weight. So, he ended up destroying quite a few broken cars and a few kitchen appliances.**

**Of course, he didn't train all the time. He'd get at least one day of reprieve every once a week. Either because Dante had a job to do, or if Jeanne insisted so he could hang/play with Pyrrha. If it was the latter, Dante would agree with no sort of question, understanding it because it allows Jaune to humanize and form bonds.**

"I had a hard time with other Jaune," Fox said.

"My brother tried to do that with me," Azura said. "I didn't like some of them plus had a hard time trusting other people," He said moving his tail.

**Luckily, he didn't easily ache and recovered more faster than a regular person due to his demonic heritage. After a good night's rest and he was raring to go once again.**

"That world's older Pyrrha is good to need help in bed," Azura said look at the girls in this room. and getting blushes from Blake.

**Currently, Jaune was sitting on top of a rusting, old car, waiting for Dante to show up. As he did, Jaune couldn't help but look at himself, staring into his reflection in the river.**

**In his ten months of intense training, he had lost a substantial amount of his baby fat, his muscles slowly starting to come to life and became a bit noticeable. Compared to back then when he had noodle-like limbs, he was like a bodybuilder now.**

**The silver-haired Arc hummed to himself, wondering what will be the next part to his training. Suddenly, he felt himself break into a cold sweat, a dreadful feeling crawling up his back. Not only that, but his arm was glowing.**

"Oh no," Jaune looked at Nero. "When the Arm glow there's a Demon nearby?" Jaune asked the veteran devil hunter.

"Yeah, But I'm hoping it's just Dante," Nero said.

**_"W-What is this? This…feeling. It's almost like-" _Jaune's eyes widened, his conclusion terrifying him. _"Like that day…months ago when the demons attacked!"_**

**Jaune pushed himself off the car and looked around apprehensively, fear flooding his body. He unconsciously gulped, clenching his fist tightly as he awaited the demon.**

**"That's good. Guess you can sense me then, huh?"**

**Jaune blinked, hearing the familiar voice despite being warped and echoed coming from the warehouse. "Uncle Dante?"**

**Out of the abandoned warehouse came a demon, yet its overall appearance looked human-like. The demon was reptilian-like, scales covering most of the body, both hands and feet clawed. A crack is present on the chest, giving off a fiery glow. And to top it off, the demon wore something akin to a coat.**

**Jaune took a step back, still feeling fear, making Dante rub the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"Maybe I should have handled and showed this differently, huh?"**

**In a flash of lightning, Dante switched back into a human, making Jaune relax. He straightened himself out and glared at his uncle.**

"Wow, does that mean I can do that too?" Jaune asked.

"Yes but they train you to do it that later," Azure said.

**"What the heck, Uncle D?! You scared me, I thought there was a demon out there!"**

**The Legendary Devil Hunter sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, kid. I needed to see if you could sense out demons. Granted, I did flash a bit of my powers. Only a small margin though, but you still traced me."**

**The nine year old ceased his glare and sighed. "Well, next time, how about a little warning? What even was that?"**

**"That, was the Devil Trigger. Because we're part demons, we can basically shed our human forms and turn into a devil, accessing our inner supernatural potential. We get a lot of perks, like faster healing, greater strength, speed, etc. It's kinda like a second skin.s Like that arm of yours. How does it feel, by the way?"**

**Jaune blinked at the question. Now that he thought about it, it didn't really feel all that different from his old arm. It felt…normal.**

**"To be honest, it's like a regular arm. I don't feel anything weird, like the scales. By the way, what's next in our training?"**

**Dante smirked and held out his hand. Jaune was about to**** ask what he was doing until it flickered back into his earlier demon form. A few seconds later he willed back away, now gaining the child's interest.**

"This is going to piss me off," Nero said looking at his right arm.

**"I'd say we've built your body just above the average requirement so it can handle your demonic powers. So now, we move on to how you can actually use it. Tell me, kid; did you feel any sort of sensation when you first used your powers?"**

"Wait, are you telling me I could have a normal arm this whole time if it tried," Nero said.

**Jaune looked down in thought, trying to think back to the painful memory. Dante noticed his face scrunch up in pain. He put his hand over his shoulder, assuring him that they could find another way.**

**"No no. It's… It's fine."**

**"If you're sure… So, how did you feel?"**

**"I'm not too sure. It was like, I was in the middle of the cold, and I was shivering until my powers came, and all of a sudden a fire came and warmed me up… Does that make sense?"**

**The older cambion rubbed his chin and looked at his nephew. "Try feeling out that flame again. Close your eyes, then clear your mind. And when you do, try to emulate the feeling and pull it out, then the rest should go along smoothly."**

**Jaune nodded and did as his uncle had told him. He sat down cross-legged and tried to replicate the sensation. Meanwhile, Dante snacked on some pizza he had picked up on the way, watching in amusement as his nephew's face scrunch up in pure concentration.**

**Unfortunately, he couldn't quite get it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't replicate the feeling. After numerous attempts, it was a failure and he just ended up irritating himself.**

**"This is hopeless, I'm never gonna get it."**

"That's loser talk young fearless leader," Nora said.

**Dante swallowed his pizza and weighed his options. He thought it over before reaching his decision. "Alright, let's try this."**

**Then that's when Dante transformed into his Devil Trigger state. He grabbed Jaune by the leg and flew into the air. The nine year old screamed in surprise and fear as they ascended higher and higher until they were about three-stories off the ground.**

"Dante what the hell," Both Nero and Jaune looked at Dante.

"Sorry little birdies you need to learn to flap your wings if you're going to fly," Dante said.

"I'm getting flight training flashback," Azure said.

**Jaune looked down in horror as his uncle dangled him. "D-Dante! What are you doing?"**

**The devil hunter remained silent and released his grip, dropping his own nephew. The silver-haired child screamed as he began to plummet to the ground. He could practically hear his heart beat, thumping against his chest loudly.**

**As he neared his death, Jaune's eyes snapped open, glowing a bright red as a flash of aura enshrouded him. Through instinct, he swiveled around and threw out his arm, a spectral hand materializing and grabbing onto Dante.**

"Jaune as Gohan, Hahaha that means Dante is Piclo," Fox said.

**The half-devil caught it, halting Jaune's descent. Dante smiled as he slowly lowered back to the ground, allowing Jaune to release his grip and jump down. He turned back into his normal form and smiled, seeing that the aura around his nephew persisted.**

**"That's it. Take a good feel of it, kid. Memorize it then etch it into your mind. Now, try to will it away."**

**Jaune closed his eyes and focused. It took him quite a while before the aura shroud dissipated and his eyes returned to its normal azure color. The Lone Son looked at his uncle then struck him in the stomach, making him keel over and fall to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Dante groaned, clutching his stomach.**

"That well do kid that well do," Fox said.

"I guessing Dante did something stupid to you," Vergil said.

"I have a list," Fox said holding an old scroll with Dante's name.

**"Okay, maybe I deserve that."**

**"Of course you do, you jerk! I could have died from that fall if that didn't work!"**

**Dante regained his breath and smirked through the pain. "But it did." He stood up and dusted himself. "Look, I'm sorry, kid. I had no other choice. I needed a way to stimulate your senses so you could draw out you powers, and the only way for that to happen was a life or death situation. Dropping you off from a tall height was one of the options. The second, on the other hand, is the Sparda family tradition - getting stabbed or impaled by a sword straight to the chest."**

"That how I say hello to him, all so for the pink hair dye," Fox said. getting a couple of laughs.

**Jaune flinched, not liking the prospect of getting stabbed just yet. So, he had to concede that his uncle had a fair point.**

**"You're right. But still, you could have warned me."**

**"Trust me, kiddo. If I did, the results wouldn't have been the same. But enough of that. Now that you got a grasp on how to draw out your power, it's time that we get started. First objective - willing your arm back to normal. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea."**

**The Arc nodded. "Okay. So, how do I do it?"**

**"Just like earlier, when you dismissed that shroud of yours. Only this time, you need to focus harder, since like you said, your arm feels pretty normal. But, there should be a tiny difference that should allow you to turn your into a regular one. Try it."**

**Jaune closed his eyes and focused one again. He cleared out his thoughts and dove into his power. In one's perspective, they would see a blue flame, burning ever so brightly, contained in a cage. He navigated until he came across a section where he felt slight warmth. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling back with the rest of the fire.**

**Back outside, Dante watched in amazement as Jaune's devil arm began to dissolve, replaced by a regular arm. But that wasn't the only change, his hair gradually lost its silvery-white color and was promptly replaced by a golden blond. Dante ignored it for the moment and gave Jaune a smile of approval.**

**"You did it."**

"Wow we can turn on-off the blond," Nero said. getting a laugh.

**Jaune looked at his arm, happiness surging through him. His smile was wide as he looked at with joy. "T-This is incredible!"**

**"That's not the only thing you did." claimed Dante. He pulled out a mirror and held it in front of Jaune, showing him hair. "Looks like your hair color isn't permanent. It changes depending on your, I guess, form, you could call it - blond if you aren't using your demonic powers and silver if you are channeling it. And you can use it to your advantage. For one, it's great for infiltration, if needed. You can look pretty different just by the color of your hair. That, and it might be a good way to throw off your opponents. Also, you don't even need to buy hair dye."**

**Jaune half-listened, in awe that he could change the color of his hair. Dante was amused that the kid was fussing over his hair. He lightly bonked him on the head, getting his attention.**

**"Get ready, Jaune. Because now we train for real." All of a sudden, Dante got serious and looked at him with a cold expression. "The hell that you experienced ten months ago? It'll be child's play compared to what I'm about to throw at you starting today."**

**Jaune clenched his fists tightly and brought them up, his eyes steeled in resolve and burning with determination. "Bring it on, old man!"**

"Your dead," Fox said.

"Run you fool run," Nero said.

**Demonic energy began to dance around Dante as a wicked grin spread across his lips, making Jaune step back as he unconsciously gulped and became pale like a ghost. The Legendary Devil Hunter dispersed it and began laughing at the blond's reaction.**

**"Y-You, you should have seen the look on your face! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He composed himself and smiled at his pissed nephew. "We won't be going through that type of training just yet. First, we got to cut down the time you waste when accessing your devil power?"**

**Jaune titled his head in confusion. "Huh? But, it only took me a couple of minutes!"**

"Wrong, just like the Jaune, I took in and train he took way too long to use his Demonic energy. good thing I asked an acquaintance of mine to help out, an old as dust Vampire," Fox said.

**"Nope. It took you a couple of hours."**

**Dante fished out his Scroll and showed it to him. Jaune's eyes bugged out at the displayed time. It read '3:27 PM', which shocked him because the last time he checked, it was 9:14 AM. In other words, it took him a total of about six hours just to access and dismiss his powers.**

**"B-but, it didn't feel that long!" he argued. "I mean, I don't even feel hu-"**

**A growl coming from his stomach cut off what he was gonna say. Jaune blushed in embarrassment, as his stomach continued to ask for food. Dante just handed over the box he had eating from, which still had two slices. The Lone Son accepted it graciously and began to scarf it down.**

"Don't I feel sheepish," Jaune said. as he rubbed his nose.

"I'm kind of getting hungry too," Ruby said.

"I have order Oriental food you all," Azura said.

**Dante sat down, and explained. "That's how it usually is, kid. You delved deep into your inner self, your soul. That, and you were in a state of… let's say zen. In your perception, time is still the same, but on the outside, it's a bit faster. Now, that's what we'll focus on for now. Because if you take too long, boom, you're dead."**

**Jaune nodded and just accepted his uncle's words. "So, how are we gonna do this?'**

**"Simple." he said. "You just gotta repeat the process over and over again until you really get used to it. Soon enough you'll find yourself doing it pretty quickly, it's practically an instant. Assume a meditating position, if it takes too long, I'll say."**

"Like using our Semblances," Azura said summoning an energy made sword of Azure energy.

**The blond obeyed his uncle's orders and sat down. He straightened himself and tried to clear out his mind, solely focusing at the power within him.**

**Dante sat back down and watched as Jaune slipped off into retrieving his powers again.**

* * *

**Some time later**

**"How has his training been?"**

**Jeanne puled out a contained filled with marinated chicken from her fridge as she talked with Dante, who sat at on a chair, sipping some whiskey straight from the bottle, about Jaune's progress.**

**"He's doing pretty well. If it fits the time frame, we'll be moving on to weapon's training. You got an ideas what weapon would fit him?"**

**The nephilim hummed in thought as she began to gently drop the chicken into fryer. "You should take him to Nera's room. Before she died, Nera aspired to become a weapon smith. She already made some custom-made weapons and hid it somewhere in her room. Considering how close the two were, Jaune would best know where they are. Who knows, maybe there's something he could take up there."**

"Dam, Little Jaune is not going to feel right going in that room with out his sister in it.," Yang said.

**"I'll consider it." Dante took another swig from the bottle, groaning in satisfaction at the burning sensation in his throat. "Man, this is good. And pretty high quality too."**

**"Got at lot of connections, considering my status as a chef."**

**"Speaking of being a chef, how long have you been cooking?" asked Dante.**

**Jeanne shrugged as she began to cook the sauce. "Pretty much my whole life. If I wasn't training or fighting, I was cooking. Caught a master chef's eye and he personally took me under his wing then I rose up in a short amount of time, and here I am."**

"Same with mom back home," Jaune said.

**"I see…" Dante decided to down the whole bottle and asked a question that's been on his mind. "You guys want to come visit my office?"**

**The blonde raised an eyebrow at the invitation. "What brought this on?"**

**The Son of Sparda shrugged. "Don't really got a reason. It's just a spur of the moment type of thing. And, maybe it might be great for Jaune to get a good look at what his future job could be. He's of Sparda. There's no doubt that demons will be after him. So, why not get paid to kill the demons after you?'**

"I'll kill anything that tries to touch my family," Jaune said.

**The Arc Patriarch dried off the cooked buttermilk chicken and placed them in a plate, surrounded by little bowls filled with vegetables and corn. She assembled them all on to a tray.**

**"It is a good idea, but it's ultimately my son's decision. Could you put this on the table?"**

"I'm fine with that," Dante said.

**Dante obliged and grabbed the tray from Jeanne with one hand, walking up to the dinner table.**

"And with that, you all follow me, to the dining room to eat," Azura said leading them to a nice room.

"Hey Azura, I have to ask this world has demons like real-life demons, Will that have anything to do with us in the future," Yang said.

Azure looked at team RWBY and the NR of JNPR. "Yes, the white fang sadly still attack but it not what you think Blake I have to ask Zerothmask to show it to you guys maybe as an after-show like a mini show."

"They used demon in the breach," Jaune said now out of his seat.

"Yes, that all your getting from me nothing more," Azura said.

* * *

**Sorry for being late hope you like it.**


End file.
